Months of Sorrow and Tears
by victor1706
Summary: I used to have a great life, I had a HOT girlfriend, great parents who led me to a slightly pampered life style, a best friend who helped me through thick and thin, but one by one i lost it all . . . it started when she got held back a year and her call. (new summary5/2/14, excuse my bad grammer xP)
1. Chapter 1

**Im goin to make an oc takashi make him into a criminal type person due the break up with rei affecting him and changed him that way second fanfic first not so great lost my spark a bit but h have good hopes for this plz review (im workin on my mobile so ull see alot of mistakes and letters close to space bar in between words ) **

**Tried to fix most grammer in word and stuff Lemon in this chapter ill warn you so u can skip (spell checked 4/19/14))**

* * *

A period of time before outbreak at the park where they made the promise to marry each other

Takashi just arrived at the park where rei wanted to meet up with him till he heard what she told him as they sat on the swings He just stared in shock at what rei just told him that she wanted to break up with him he words kept ringing in his ears

"I don't think it's working out anymore takashi i want to end our relationship" rei told him just a few moments ago he couldn't believe it

"B ...But Rei i ... Thought you ... I love you ... Please tell me its not true what you just said" the teen stuttered with tears starting to for in his eye trying his best to hold them back so he can see her face clearly waiting for her response

"You ... Heard me right i want to break up with you " rei told takashi in a high steeled tone but still stuttering

"But what about the promise we made here rei when we were little you still remember rig-" rei cut him off standing up "You believed that how naive are you takashi we were small and dumb not knowing what we were saying "rei snapped back venom in her words " i relieve you of that promise"

Takashi stood up and walk around his face down and dark and eyes covered by his hair, he faced rei he hesitated a moment then stepped forward and put rei in a tight but gentle and caring hug

Rei shocked and stunned by his action stood there for a moment "...T ..Takashi" she said in a soft tone inhaling his smell one last time then tried to get out of the embrace by wiggling for a sec

Takashi tightened his grip slightly and whispered in her ear "I'll find out the reason why you dumped me ...if it wasnt my fault ill make myself understand ...if it had to do why you flunked your year ill find who was responsible and MAKE them pay... I'll always love you ...wait for me rei but if you find someone else i will try my hardest to move on as long as he takes care of you"

He took a deep breath taking in her scent for the last time up close he released his completely stunned now ex-girlfriend from the hug held her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the lips not pushing his tongue in just a small lip kiss which he kept there for a few seconds then broke off

"Had to do that one last time... Sorry ... I'm going to walk home no buts about it I'm going to take you home safely as my last act as your boyfriend "he said with a small forced grin

Rei just stared at him dumb folded then a frown on her face by him forcing to take her home then softed due to his last words *final act* she thought

Takashi put his arm around her shoulders as guided her to the general direction of her home as they started walking

(Time skip)

Arriving at her house Takashi was about to leave when rei grabbed his arm

"do you want something to drink... Takashi?" Rei asked

"... That would be nice thank you also can i use your ...restroom hehe..." Takashi said against his broken heart screaming at him to leave before it gets out of hand

"... Please come in takashi" rei said "as my final act as well" she muttered under her breath

Takashi followed rei inside her home a place he used to come to often now seemed like a different world that he knew but was now unknown "Ill be in the restroom" takashi said splitting off to another corridor to the bathroom

"ill get your drink what do you want to drink?" Replied rei "Water will be fine thank you" the boy said closing the door to do his business

-Rei pov

She went to the kitchen to get takashi's glass of water all thinking to herself 'what am i doing i should of let him leave' putting a glass under the faucet 'its going to be harder to let go' she took turned the faucet off and put the glass on the counter waiting for takashi to finish

As if on cue Takashi finished drying his hands and opening the door and headed towards the kitchen "Takashi here's you water" rei told him sliding the glass towards his position near the counter

"Thanks "takashi said picking up the glass and downing it down in one go

Bewildered " do you want some more?"

" no that will be it thank you" takashi replied after some thought following his hearts plea of escape

"Ill walk you to the door then" rei said slightly dishearted he wouldn't stay longer even though she just dumped him 'old feelings die hard right or is that habits'

Takashi pov

As he walked to the front door he steeled himself for what he was going to do and prepare for the possible storm he would cause after it

**WARNING LEMON GOMING SOON SKIP to next chapter it will sum it up but not describe it example takashi remebered the time with rei bla bla bla SO U HAVE BEEN WARNED COMPLAIN IN A REVIEW.**

He stopped at the front door turning to face rei "so this is goodbye" he said slowly They stood there for a moment staring at one other till takashi gather his courage leaned down put his lips on rei's pressed himself and lifting her pinning her on the wall.

Rei utterly shocked couldn't control herself as she fell into her carnal desires of the teen she still had feelings for, open her lips and let his waiting tongue enter her mouth as they dueled for dominance.

Rei put up a decent fight but lost as she let him explore her mouth. She loved it when he explored one side then before moving to the other did little twirls with her tongue then moved on to the other side only to be repeated again, enticing her and making her feel wet, takashi breaking the passionate kiss for air and returned for another more hungry and ravishing than the first

Rei now put her legs around takashi's waist in a vise grip, takashi then carried rei all the way back down the corridor into rei's room knowing his way around and onto her bed

Takashi lean on top of her and brought his hands out from underneath her and grabbed her waist and worked his way up her shirt to her bra

Rei felt the tingling delight of his hand smoothly and slowly working their way up to her chest like he had all the time in the world

Takashi then started to tease her well-endowed breast through her bra feeling her nipples through the fabric causing her to moan in pleasure.

Rei who couldn't take anymore lifted off her shirt "takashi you mind my bra off it unbutton at baack" she managed to say till she broke off into a large moan "With pleasure" takashi replied with a lustful grin slowly caressing her body smooth skin as he went towards the bra clip making her arch her back in bliss

"Takashi your not even touching me there and I'm going to ...CUMM !" Rei shouted as she came squirting in her panties "Wow exited are we" Takashi said teasingly making her pout adorably,

He played with her chest pinching and flicking till he grew tired of that kissed her one last time before he started to work his way down

After breaking the kiss he remembered a book he read that the most sensitive spots on a woman are where the skin is lighter in color So he kissed her a spot on her chin ,her neck, nibbled on her ear, licked and kissed spots on her collarbone, around her breasts and on her nipples which made rei cum once more yelling his name ad he moved to her stomach down to her waist line...

He stopped and looked up at rei to see her face which was covered in her hair but a great red blush was visible

They both didn't move for the better part of a minute till rei finally understood why he stopped she almost face palmed "ooh yes Takashi yes you can continue please do" rei told the waiting teen

Grinning like a mad man takashi slowly slid off rei's now soaked pink panties and tossed them too the side near her matching bra

Rei blush deepened when he just stood their and stared at her private part "is it not good enough for you" rei spoke softly her voice cracking remembering a certain memory with Hisashi igou takashi's best friend

"No rei how could you even think that ..its just the first time i seen one" takashi said blushing heavily

Giggling rei said "Well what are you waiting for stop teasing me by making me wait please give it to me"

Takashi blushed at her straight forwardness "okay but i think I'm bit small" said the nervous teen working his pants off the tent he had in them

When he took them off and he was in his birthday suit like rei his member stood at a length of eight inches rei blushed heavily at the size and imagining it inside her

"Takashi what world makes you think that flag pole is small" rei teased the teen

"Thanks for the confidence boost, its only this big because of you rei" he said with such tenderness that she had to look away blushing heavily again.

Takashi positioned himself with rei on her back with her legs on his shoulders he stood there and looked at rei "are you sure and ready?" Takashi asked Rei nodded at him and looked away.

Takashi slowly let himself in oddly he didn't feel any resistance or blood come out and she wasn't as tight as some book say a woman's first time would feel 'maybe she was one of the few that are lucky not to have that issue' he thought

Not giving it second thought he slid all the way in till he hit her womb which he knew he reached because of resistance and rei arching her back

After that he didn't move allowing her part to conform to his size and shape till he started moving slowly till he picked up speed and kept a steady pace

After forty minutes of nonstop pounding and a rei's cum count of six times takashi felt that he coild still go on but rei looked like she was going to pass out from bliss he stopped thinking of holding back and thought of letting it all out

Rei was lost in bliss and her thoughts she was comparing her time with Hisashi with takashi "Takashi lasts soo long fouruh times longuh than igouh and few incheuhs longuh than him toooo" rei said **(grammar supposed to be bad in the last sentence she be moaning and stuff)**

Takashi stopped like he was hit with a freight train rei still oblivious that she said that out loud looked at Takashi noticing he stopped moving "why did you stop takas-... I said that out loud didn't i..."rei said he expression grew pale

Takashi thought it was all in his head but till she said the last part and confirmed it he shriveled up like a raisin still inside of rei.

Taking notice rei started crying and saying she didn't mean to do it with him

But takashi was out of it he just pulled out his shriveled member walk over to the chair that had his cloths he put on his briefs and pants then his shoes and stood up about to leave till Mr. Miyamoto barged in takashi about open the door and a open window at the far corner

**End of LEMON xD ok so review if u have a complaint ill be warning you for now on of lemons unlike last time my bad... **

Mr. Miyamoto hitting the poor teen knocking him hard to the side making him topple over and fall on a skate board a longboard he remembered the skate board it was one he gave Hisashi for his 14th birthday falling on that he still not caring rolled on it to a mini ramp rei had for a project rolled out through the open window outside and landed on the metal roof shed

Takashi felt the sharp studs of roofs design pattern digging his back and he felt blood on his back and felt it pool around him he didn't care he felt the pain but it was nothing compared to the news rei just told him a few moments ago

He saw rei's figure covered in her bed sheets and saw sliding door of the patio open on his far right and a police uniform

He didn't care he just rolled to the left so he could stop looking at rei but fell off the shed down the last seven feet to the ground falling heavily on his chest his shirt protecting his face and shoes digging into his chest rei screamed his name louder and Mr. Miyamoto picking him up and talking him into the house then calling for an ambulance after that he passed out

* * *

**Theres ch1 ch2 is in the makeings ill post abot 2-3times a week due to school and eocs the works also i work on my mobile so grammar and stuff will be poor kk like follow and please review let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**My bad it took me so long ill probably only do one update a week every sat(reviews and favorites might make me work harder) got school work(libary closed there for testing so i lost my calm workshop so im in the hallways u know how it goes rough seas i tell u i thank ****altenativefuturefan27 for his support and the guest who game me a review( thats why i posted ch2 now not later) give me reviews and ideas im runin on fumes ...enjoy**

**...**

**Disclaimer- dont own nothin im not rich(i work on my phone for cryin out loud:P)**

* * *

Takashi awakened on his bed takeing a deep breath 'wow that was one messed up dream it felt so real' when he tried to sit up he felt a bright blossom of pain shoot up from his back makeing him gasp from the sudden pain 'Guess that wasnt a dream but the last thing i remember was hearing an ambulance why am i not in a hospital?'

Slowly sitting up from his bed he started to get up ever so slowly for his wounded back.

Standing up straight he noticed his foot was in a cast 'dont remember breaking that' slowly he went and grabbed a set of clothing and headed out to the restroom

His feelings and body in a jumble of pain confusion and heart break he arrived to the restroom turned on the light he shifted around till he could see the wounds on his back.

There were golf ball sized scabs on his back following the pattern of the sheds roof a row of them narrowly missing his spine by inches 'That was a close call i could of been paralyzed for the rest of my life worse case scenario' he thought about taking a shower but decided agaisnt because of his casted foot he put on his clothing a black shirt with a left breast pocket and blue black grey camo cargo shorts minus one sock

He walked out and headed to the kitchen he saw a note on the fridge he went over and picked it up

*Takashi im sorry i couldnt be here today i had to go to work theres some sandwitchs in the fridge help yourself you have been out for two days its tuesday, we brought you home this morning when the doctors "okayed" you take care -love mom*

Takashi didnt mind he just opened the fridge and grabbed one of the three sandwitches unwrapped it and took a bite chewing thoughtfully he walk over to the radio and turned it on classical music memories came up from the type of music he quickly changed it without caring what he put on

Suddenly there was hard rock music playing soon the lyrics filled the room

"_I've said it once or twice, _  
_I'm coming down to show you the way to live with my hand._

_Inner me, I know you are killing me from inside._  
_You can laugh, you can laugh but don't waste my time._  
_You pessimistic, you cannibal._

_Don't believe me, cause I'm already dead._  
_Don't believe me, I'll take to the bitter end._

_I've been waiting to show you life abundantly._  
_So, I'll end this talk of who I really am and who I really ought to be._

_I won't let you fall back down to the ways that you wanted to escape._  
_My love, take my hand, I'll show to you everything._  
_It's not who I am and who you want to._

_Inner me, I know you are killing me from inside._  
_You can laugh, you can laugh but don't waste my time._  
_You pessimistic, you cannibal._

_For the sake of failing you, my God still lives._  
_Roll with the pack my God, who will make all wrongs right again?_  
_Roll with the pack my son, who will make wrongs right again?_

_I'll show you grace like you never have seen._  
_I'll show you grace."_

" well that was 'john duex trois' by of mice & men up next is the full album of miss may i 'aplologies are for the weak' once again this is 169.69 the best hard, punk rock station out there" said the male voice of the radio station"

That was some good music i think i found a new taste in music ... But those screamo lyrics are going to take a little getting used to" he said out loud to himself as he walked over picking up the laptop that was on the sofa

Heading to the kitchen after some pondering he got a beer out of the fridge ment for his mother on satuday opened it on the counter he headed to the kitchen table he sat down plugged in the laptop charger connected the wireless mouse and started to surf the web going to pandora deleting classic stations then makeing a new station from "miss may i" and adding "of mice and men" to variety as miss may i continued playing after a long sip of beer

(Time skip o.0)

Monday It has been a week since the 'incident' and takashis back felt better but his foot which he found out was dislocated and had a broken shin due to it getting caught in between the house and shed

He limped down the court yard of fuijmi high school with his crutches, he could feel peoples eyes on him he looked around and saw groups of other students watching him talking about himIt seemed that rumours were that rei threw me out the window or beat him, or that I jumped out or tried suicide he about heard them all due to 'whispering' of his fellow peers

'Why don't they mind their dam buisness' he thought as he walked into his noisy class , noteing everyone stopped talking and stared at him after a few moments

"Well its not nice to stare ... Who would like to sign my cast other than my mother!" Takashi said pulling out a pair of sharpies one in pink another in blue

After a moment most of the girls in the class went to go and sign his cast and some guys that takashi knew or was aquantied with

He noticed rei in her seat looking down at her desk away from him he face shrouded by the darkness her hairs shadow and the way her face was angled away the sun it hurt him but what almost sent him to his knees was what he saw next Hisashi his childhood 'best friend' was sitting in his old seat next to rei at first he didn't mind but what happened next was what shook him up the most tearing his deformed heart even further

Hisashi put his hand on rei's shoulder and slowly moved it across to her neck up to her chin lifting her face up slowly and caringly he made her look at him directly and slowly went forward and gave rei a passionate kiss on the lips

Anger flared up in him but vanished as fast as it came as reality came crashing down on him once again he felt nothing just complete void in his emotions ... Something deep within takashi snapped he felt it something he hasn't noticed he had before and thought wasn't important broke within takashi, his caring nature for his 'friends' and close ones disappeared his definition of love gone without a trace

Takashi started to laugh slightly a low chuckle which rose in volume till it was a humorous laugh shocking everyone for they didn't know this takashi this different version of him. Takashi finish stopping himself abruptly noticing what he was doing shocking him more than the others looking at everyone with fearful eyes stareing at him he hoped for any distraction to get him out of of his rock in a hard place situation

A few moments passed rei and hisashi just looked at him like he was a krased lunatic till they heard saya yell from the front door "IN YOU BLOODY DREAMS YOU IMPUDENT SHIT" followed by a loud and solid slap

Takashi looked at his savior in fear and happiness to be out of the awkward situation her long pink hair which she mostly keeps in two pony tails on either side of her head. Her hair also has two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the left side of her forehead her fierce orange eyes and furrowed eyebrows gives off the point of o don't give a fuck( got her appearance from wiki same for others)

Then he saw his friend morita who was on receiving end of saya's blow he knew had to hurt because he had his share of them causing him to wince at the memories He had his recently dyed blonde hair that is spiked in the middle, he has light-green eyes. Like Takashi he wears his gakuran jacket open which exposes his green-checkered sweatshirt with the collar bent downwards.

He walked up to them and hugged them both he whispered to morita "ill be taking you seat near the front you take hisashi old seat morita ... And saya thanks for not hitting me yet i bet your enjoying this aren't you .. You 'hentai'" he said in their ears He broke the hug and took a step back to see his work outfold moritas look of understanding the fear and humor at what saya might do next

Saya was blushing heavly looking at takashi in shock which was quickly disappearing to flareing anger "haha ... Saya it was a joke calm do-" takashi didn't finish as he flinched from sayas hand fly out suddenly then stopped mere millimiters from his cheek "BAKA" she yelled but then spoke softly " your lucky you crippled and i know what happened thats why i let you ... Im here you know ... If you have a need to talk" she said to him mid sentence hugging him back

Both takashi and morita almost face planted to the floor at the unexpected reaction from saya

causeing her to return to her serious form shoveing her balled fist in their faces proveing her point she will still hit them

The bell rang with few stranglers rushing into class before the teacher , as the teacher walked in he noted that takashi was back but saw he was farther up front other than his original seat next to rei which was now occupied by ... Well takashi friend hisashi " well class we have two new foriegn transfer students" facing the open door way he nodded for two figures to come in

a tall male student with jet black hair spiked up with gel with a slight mohawk down the middle dressed in the casual high school uniform they all had he had a muscular frame' dark brown eyes and about 6'5 in height

The other figure a female with soft light brown eyes sexy zigzagy brown hair with yellow highlights in a ponytail going down to her mid back her curvy 5'5 tall figure with well developed chest for her age bigger than rei's at that thought he was going to mentaly slap himself but decided not to because he was no longer held down by a relationship but decided not to stare at her makeing her think he was a pervert

"Well introduce yourselves to the class" the teacher said as they teached the front of the class

With a grunt the tall boy spoke in slightly broken japanese" tch. Im alex rivera a softmore like most of you i lik- er enjoy playing the drum's" he finished his intro imediatly flashing light bulbs in morita and takashi's minds for what they talked about before when he was out of school

The girl then spoke up after alex in better japanese than alex " hi everyone my name is saraya rivera me and alex are twins but not identical and i like to listen to music please take care of us." finishing saying that she twirls around a pair of earbuds around her finger

"Thank you for you introductions there are two empty seats on both sides of takashi komuro" both newcomers nodded looked around and saw takashi wave at them to tell them who he was and where to go with morita shooting daggera at takashis back.

Alex took the seat to the left of him anf Saraya took the one on the right "hi im takashi komuro if you need help with anything just ask" alex just nodded at takashi but saraya smiled anf mouthed thamks because the teacher was speaking

Lunch finally came after a long agonzing time with the teacher.

Takashi waved morita over to his spot "thanks man for letting me sit here, wanna grab lunch and head to the roof? Ill explain this" tapping his cast "oh and can you get my crutches next to the teachers desk?"

Turning to alex and saraya who were standing about to leave " do you guys need any help knowing where to go? I can show you to you cafeteria and whats bad and good." He ask chuckleing at the last part

"We dont want to be a bur-" Alex was cut off as saraya chimed in "dont listen to him he a loner sometimes... if its not a problem with you " saying the final part looking at his cast takashi just slaped the cast " this is nothing just a broken shin and cracked foot" wincing slightly unnoticed to all but alex noticed it

Morita came back with the crutches "here you go man need me give you a hand or should i say foot hahaha" morita joked but takashi stared at him then broke out laughing soon even alex and saraya "

Ok . . .well take you on your offer if it's not a problem" alex said softly "Well follow me and morita ..." Takashi said walking out of the class with alex and saraya in tow towards the cafeteria oblivious to the jelous and hateful stare of a orange haired girl

They arrived at the roof after helping Alex and Saraya get settled with decent food, a spot to sit and directions back to the class.

Arriveing at the roof top they heard dubstep music ftom the astronomy research tower , paying no mind to it

"So what the deal with the leg bro im hearing a lot of rumors all pretty fucked up" morita said following him siting down at a bench next to him Takashi collected himself for what he was going to drop on morita "morita promise me you will keep this between us ok bro?" He said looking at the ground

" i promise takashi i wont tell a soul without you permission ...but i have to tell my girlfriend rosey palmer" morita explain

" Wait what! You got a girlfriend morita why you no tell me about it" takashi blurted out almost jumping out of his spot

"Calm down bro ill introduce you two" morita complied pulling out his right hand " here meet rosey" circling the red part of his hand " palmer " making emphasis to his palm " see rosey palmer the girlfriend thats ready to jerk me off anytime i want and she do a lot of diffrent things talk about multi-tasking"

Takashi face vaulted to the floor " dam you morita you almost gave me a fucking heart attack you doushe bag but it was funny as hell just dont pull it off when in trying to be serious man" takashi said in a serious tone which failed quickly as he broke off laughing

"Yeah enough with the jokes for now so what happened man" morita replied now serious

"Well it all started last monday with rei giveing me a call... " takashi explained how rei dumped him at the park he walk her home she invited him inthen how he forced himself on her but she didnt reject him after that in the hallway they went to her room after forty minutes in she couldnt keep her thoughts to herself and started to compare his work in progress to when hisashi did her and how he thought it was both their first times then the peaces started fitting together he stopped Then he started to walk out till Mr. Miyamoto came chargeing in her room door knocking him off his feet out the window on the shed giving him the wounds on his back showing morita the picture on his phone...

Then how rei was yelling from the her window then he rolled over so he could stop watching het he fell off the shed broke his shin cracking his foot then Mr. Miyamoto takeing him in calling a ambulance then nothing because of the concusion he had he didnt remember being in the hospital

When takashi finished he felt a weight off his chest and whatever broke inside him reform a bit. He looked at morita who was still processing what he had just been told

" wow man ... Words cant express how fucked up that is. You went through a LOT this past week i thank you it is a honor for you to intrust me with you secret.. Its ok to cry and mope about it but only for a little while you deserve to be happy man find a new girl maybe the kendo captain saeko or that new chick saraya she hot. Let out that anger and stuff at band practice today you need to get better at those drums kid" morita said topping off his speech

"Yeah man you right ill try to move on after a bit maybe try my luck on saraya probably be rejected oh well cant help but try one day after this. And i found a probable solution to our my drumming problem lets invite alex to the band he did say he did the drums" takashi replied to moritas lecture

"Well just as long you dont hold a grudge or want revenge on rei and hisashi its all good right... Yeah alex sounds like a good candidate to replace your sorry ass drummer boy skills" morita mockingly teased him

" im not that type of person to hold grudges not much of my personality you know that" he doubtec that part due to what happened in class " hey im not that bad at the drums but you know im a better vocalist and no one i know so far can beat you at guitar" takashi finished off

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch

the two boys packed up their trash to throw out and started to head to class both oblivious to a brown haired with yellow highlights girl that was listening to their conversation blushing heavly for she was forming a crush on takashi.

Also rei and hisashi who were makeing out at the tower oblivious to the bell due to the music and rei's muffled moans

* * *

**well there is ch 2 i started it thursday and finish late noon saturday( today) hope you enjoyed it ill be posting every saturday (hopefully). I introduced some of the occs i created they are latin american with a japanese father (take note i had takashi and rei break up a few more months before actual cannon break up date) as always favorite follow and REVIEW let me know what you think about my crappy work ;P kk**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning fight scene ahead and sad shet 2 lelelel i work on my phone don't judge Obama's fault xP jk jk but ya know here it is review fav. Follow. And pm me about errors and stuff ill try to fix it in my next update (i only got 3 reviews out of 600 people who saw my story ... i don't like that ratio)**

**enjoy dont take offence to my slang also thnx for the help and support altenativefuturefan27 (and listening to my crap lol:P) i try to keep ch 2500- 3000 or more words up that why it take me so long about 500 words a day or 2 (on phone) plus school im going to have testing this up coming week and may so lol my bad **

**Disclaimer -o.0 if u think i own this stuff you must be high on weeeeed or shet cuz u be dumb as ******$%$%!#%$#$%!$% crazy (still don't own HOTD)**

* * *

Takashi crutched his way back down towards class with morita helping him down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom they heard thuds like someone punching/kicking a punching bag "Yeah you fat useless otaku how do you like that you piece of shit" yelled insultingly at what seemed to be Hirano Kohta on the floor by the football the captain and three others from the team but takashi didn't care who they were or gave a shut about it he put his hand on morita " support me if it looks like I can't handle it"

Morita just looked at takashi dumb folded like he was pulling off a big joke taking on four football players while being crippled "hey wait a minute odd are heavily against yo-* morita didn't finish as takashi jumped down the rest of the stairs using the crutches to cover his crippled right leg, none of them at the school or they heard a explosion off in the distance towards the river

Landing right behind the group of bullies " hey leave hirano alone, don't you have something better to do or catching 'balls' isn't good enough for you faggots" takashi taunted the group exaggerating the word balls like it was a disease

"Get lost you fuck face or want me to 'dump' you out the window like you ex-girlfriend didn't to be able to move on to your 'best frien- " hearing this whatever broke inside before that was reforming inside takashi was broken again but something else took its place something darker and more sinister he felt it start running through his veins and clouding his mind he cut him off with his right crutch, came rushing diagonally hitting the jocks gut making him double over in pain, before he could recover takashi left crutch that was supporting him came down on the jocks back sending him sprawling to the floor curling into a ball vomiting his breakfast on himself.

" ANY of you fuckers want to repeat what he said I didn't quite catch what he was trying to say one of you want to give it a try!?" Takashi Said voice full of hysteria a lunatic grin on his face eyes full of anger pain sorrow

The other group started to look around as a crowd started to form to watch the ongoing fight till the football captain spoke up " what are you pussys worried about he's crippled he got matsuda because he wasn't paying attention go get him motohama he should be no match for you he's crippled and your one of the top players tackle his ass" spoke the captain as motohama started to charge at takashi

"You DARE underestimate ME! Hahahaha you FOOLS!" He laughed voice still full of hysteria and anger "I'll show you" he muttered under his breath as motohama started his sprint to tackle Takashi.

Takashi crossed his left arm across his chest the crutch behind him as a support for the oncoming motohama; also put his right crutch behind him like a sword

Unaware to what was to come came in close to takashi crossed his arms and hugged them to his chest leaning down to go in a upwards motion to knock off his feet never made it to hitting him but found himself kissing the floor then nothing

The last two jocks stared in amazement at how fast he dodged and did a simple counter attack at motohama, all takashi did was side step motohama at last second and clotheslined him at his throat with motohamas momentum staying up right with his left crutch supporting him from falling over

"Anyone else?!" Takashi spoke "or is it my turn now!" his voice full of craving blood lust adjusting himself back to normal on his crutches after knocking motohama unconscious with a solid blow to the head

Without warning Takashi lunged at the other football player who was frozen in place from shock got poled in the gut and the underarm cushioned part of the crutch shoved up his chin effectively knocking him out

The captain stared in shock as his fellow teammates, shacking it off he charged at takashi punching him straight on the jaw sending blood spurting out of his mouth then sending a barrage of blows to his gut and chest stopping backing off to take a breather and to see the damage he has done seeing takashi slumped on the wall

" yeah so much of a badass we have here, i didn't even have to break a sweat" finished off the football captain walked off to the window opening it and started back to takashi

His intentions clear to morita snapped out of his daze at how easily Takashi leveled the other football players. He leaped off the last flight of stairs he was standing on down the first floor between the captain and Takashi

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" morita spoke in his best intimidating tone standing tall with his chest out and a well-practiced scowl

"Don't make me laugh you going to fight me hahahaha you are just a useless shit almost as low as hirano here" he said pointing at the unconscious figure of kohta hirano. Morita got in a battle stance ready to face off the football player

but before anything happened out came a voice from the wall "Morita move I'm not done yet I just wanted to see if he would go as far as throw me out the window and if you would support me if it got 'rough' my bad for doubting you" he apologized to morita spitting out a ketchup packet from his mouth

"i believe we have some troubling unfinished business captain-san" Both morita and the football captain looked at him in shock,

Morita stared at him in shock that he didn't trust him enough and that he was fine coming up with this plan, the football captain looked at him in shock with his pride shattered that he didn't do nothing to harm the other teen just stood there rage building inside him fist clenched

Takashi didn't waste time he stood move in that morita was blocking his view of the jock same vice versa for him he started running/ limping jog towards morita, when he reached morita who was staring at him still in shock that takashi was charging at him but relieved when he just juked around him and headed toward the jock.

Takashi close enough to imitate what he saw in the Olympics used his crutches to send himself flying in a drop kick towards the still dazed football player, seeing Takashi's attack coming he dove out of the way which caused takashi to keep on going towards the wall behind him

which cleared of the students trying to get out of the way all except one girl or should he say woman her long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, she also had a pair of amazing blue eyes and sizable breasts She just looked back at him with a interested gaze, he remembered her from moritas top hottest girls of the school list saeko busjima? he though was he last name, focusing back to where he was crash coursing to he used his crutch to hit the wall before he did jolting him to a stop dazed from the recoil

Seeing that takashi was dazed from stopping himself from taking the blunt force of hitting the wall face first getting up off the floor he charged at takashi, hirano who just woke up from being knocked unconscious saw most of his tormentors down on the ground saw the main tormentor the boy he hated with all his gut the football captain Tsunoda

Watching him start running at a teen at the other end of the corridor who seemed to be dazed by crashing into the wall took this chance for revenge on his long hated tormentor he stuck his foot out right as tsunoda was going to pass him tripping him sending him sprawling to the ground giving him a dirty look as he fell to the ground returning his glare with one full of hate and vengeful grin on his face as he tripped him shouting "tsunoda rot in hell you mother fucking piece of shit"

Takashi snapping out of his daze ignoring the pain he felt walked over to tsunoda who he could now identify by his name due to Hirano helping him out and tripping him to the ground as he was heading towards him with his crooked crutch gripping it like a baseball bat he walked over to the down tsunoda who was slowly getting up, takashi swung down his crutch down hard on tsunoda's back while he was on all fours "THUP" sending him crumpling to the ground once again raising his crutch once again and brought it down on him once again " THUMP" he brought it crashing down a second time "thump" a third time breaking his crutch off at the place it was bent from the crashing of the wall also noticing the sound of bones cracking under him but he didn't care he felt good the pain he was inflicting on the bastard felt good he was in his zone he felt the lyrics of dozens of songs he heard rushing to his mind but the one that stood out to him was the one from **(play)** Asking Alex Alexandria: the death of me

Am I insane?  
I ask myself over and over and over again  
Trapped in my brain  
Pull it out from the cracks in my skull  
Am I alone?  
Surrounded by shadows  
I think I might just be suffocating

The devil came to take me to hell  
But I'm already there.

Am I insane?  
Am I insane?  
Am I insane?

The devil came to take me to hell  
But I'm already there.

The tears  
Have left a blur  
That I can't explain  
The pain  
Has left a hole  
In which my heart should've been

I'm blind with rage  
And I can't shake this feeling  
Irrational  
Impetuous  
Intemperate

I'm blind with rage  
And I can't shake this feeling  
Irrational  
Impetuous  
Intemperate

**(About some good more lyrics listen to the rock mix too it good)**

Were the words ringing through his mind but he unconsciously was murmoring the lyrics softly but morita, saeko, and hirano heared him sing it almost perfectly mimicking the bands singer but only in his voice hitting every note perfectly making morita jaw agape completely in shock that he was going to use the broken crutch to skewer a kid to his death while singing one of his favored bands favorite song

Morita only could watch in horror as the boy he used to know as takashi if he was even there in that dark shell that was about to take a life without blinking he saw as he brought up the crutch up over his head and start to bring it down fast to the football player who takashi flipped on his back so he could watch his face as he was to plummet the make shift stake into the downed boys gut who could only stare in horror to his fate and had tears start falling off his face murmuring non understandable words and most of the crowd screamed and ran by now because of what was about to happen

But in the corner of his eye he saw a dark purple blur dash towards Takashi as he was bringing down the crutch on tsunoda, he had to blink a few times to understand what just took place he just watched his friend be stopped from killing tsunoda by mere inches, looking up from the tip of the crutch he saw Saeko busujima holding the crutch with both hand fiercely trying to stop it from penetrating the downed student

"don't do this you won't be any better that these lowly scum, think about what you will do, are you willing to take someone's life you will separate them from their loved ones. How would you feel if that happened to you stop this before it gets out of hand" Saeko said taking a lot of effort to stop the crutch to hurt the one on the floor shifting so her body was helping her keep it up from the boy

she looked at the boy deep in the eyes that was trying to take a life away in the heat of his fury she knew this look all too well it reminded her of what she did in the past, but as she finished her words she felt the suffocating killing intent stop coming from the boy and his eyes start to revert to their original color a nice shade of brown and his force to bring down the crutch loosened till he let it go slumped back and fell on his ass. She watched him start looking around to the havoc he has crashed to the four football players scooting back till he hit the wall behind him he looked at saeko with fear and shock in his eyes

"P-pl- please ….. tell me t- this wasn't m-my doing" he stutteringly hopefully in his scared cracked voice

"I had to stop you before you killed this boy here you single handedly took out all of these players bullying the boy there who helped you by tripping him" she said in a cool tone pointing at tsunoda who was still on the floor clenching his chest grateful of being alive and in shock for coming so close to death

"I- i did all of this ... No y- you got the wrong person i couldn't do this" he muttered till it all came crashing down on him, he had beaten the crap out of those football players he had attempted to murder someone in cold blood all that he did and he couldn't believe it that he turned into a monster " how could i have enjoyied what i did ...im a monster ... A monster " he kept on repeating to himself unaware of the gazes of two people one being saeko knowing the way he felt due to what she did to a about to be rapist on her and a certain new transfer student who was watching from the sides of the crowd

Takashi was knocked out of his train of thought as the intercom turned on * Will Komuro Takashi please report to the principles office urgently i repeat Komuro Takashi please go to the principles office imediatly*

Takashi was helped to his feet by morita " come on man lets go" leaveing the football players on the ground handing him his good crutch bending down to pick up one broken crutch shards off the ground as they passed saeko he took the biggest and last piece of the broken crutch in one hand and the other helping support takashi on there walk to the principles office

When they arrived morita left him and told him that he was going to replace his broken crutch at the nurse office , now alone to face the wrath of the principle and possible suspencion or worst case scenario explusion which was becomeing more likely within his mind. Shakeing off his negative thoughts he pushed open the door

He opened it slowly first he saw the principle with a grim face not bolding well with hus grey hair with a bald spot in the center makeing him look like a monk, he had dark brown eyes, thick glasses, and a need to be shaved or trimmed beard. But as the door finished opening all the way revealing the other occupants of the room two police officers or should he say prefecture police S.A.T.

First was a tanned female with purple hair. she wearing a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest height 170 cm (5.5 ft.) with red eyes with an intimidating aura as she sized him up lingering at his cast and some slight blood on his pants

Next to her was what seemed to be he partner? Possibly an officer in the prefectural police the female a chief? Wearing the same First Squadron police uniform as the other, this consists of a full-body suit, knee and elbow pads, and a bulletproof vest. He also wore a white cap. He also has a scar just above his right eye.

Takashi just stood there at the door way staring in shock at the police officers he mind racing that he was going to jail and how he probably deserved it that it protects the people of japan from a monster to be like him until the principle broke the silence

"takashi I'm sorry to be the one who brings you these news even after all that's happened to you between Mrs. Miyamoto with you relationship crash, Mr. Igo doing what he did after, that incident with your leg and back, and the fight you had with the football players in the hallway before you came here glad you didn't end up killing that guy even though I think he kind of deserves it he the biggest I've ever seen in my thirty years of working at this school glad Mrs. Busujima stepped in beforehand or it would have been messy "he said sparking the interest of the S.A.T female chief "you are having a lot on your plate this past week and I really hate having to tell you this" he spoke again looking at the police chief if she wants to say it look which she took

"-cough hello Mr. Komuro I'm prefecture police S.A.T. chief Rika Minami and this is my partner officer Tajima. We just came from the crash site that took the lives of fifteen people and injured twenty others …. It seems that you father 's plane a small jet that was coming in to the airport ran into a flock of birds killing the engines, the pilot took a smart decision and attempted to crash land the plane in the river…. But there were …. Miscalculations the plane angle was too steep and it crashed into one of the bridges that was busy with traffic, we identified most of the bodies and we found you father Mr. Komuro dead from the planes crash and you mother Mrs. Komuro who was in the traffic at the time both … deceased" she finished wrapping it up bowing her head in respect the same with the other three adults in the room

* * *

**OHHHHH shet cliff hanger i though it be a bit mean to kill his parent but i was why the fk not happened to me (not the same way but ya know) so i got experience in da topic ... but you know i rushed it a bit have to keep posting i stayed up for this till midnight if you guys don't like it than to bad i only did it because of the two new reviewers come on people give me your ideas (i know i need to proof read IM WORKING ON A PHONE FOR FK SAke illfix it when i get the chance on a cpu with microsoft word cuz mine dont have it D: .-, till next update satuday readers plz review or pm me **


	4. Chapter 4

**since i was happy about the amount of reviews i got (and free time i had today sunday)i posted this chapter in honour of them. weekdays school cant post till satuday our sacred time so enjoy **

**Guests(x 3)and Thdinn thanks for your reveiws i know i have bad grammer ill keep updateing(as you see since i posted this)**

**Gravenimage: i know there is a saya but u made a occ name saraya rivera along with alex rivera ch 2 bro and i know my grammer suck D;(i think its ch 2)**

**novaKing: its going to be close to hysteria mode but not quite so it becomes a crossover i dont want no supernatural manwolves in this story like in hidan no aria: scarlet ammo, im going to get him into the stuff and get along with khota about the subject thats why i helped him out kohta is in debt hehehehe ;3**

**Disclaimer i dont own highschool of the dead . - see the period i dont own it PERIOD KK **

**ready set line BREAK X3 ENJOY**

* * *

Takashi just stared at the officer his mind going into overload causing him to go into a system melt down, dropping his crutch and started to cradling his head "no ... No it can't be she is at work no wait today is her day off and... And dad he is supposed to arrive at 4:00 today ... She was going to go pick him up and he was going to check up on me because of the 'accident' he said he had a gift for me to like he brings for me every time he goes on a business trip" he started mumbling to himself while backing up to the wall sliding down and starting to shake. Tajima started to walk over to the kid walking slowly so he wouldn't startle him**  
**

"No his can't be happening it's all a nightmare a really bad nightmare the event with Rei and Hisashi they are my childhood friends they couldn't have done that to me were best friends after all and all I have to do I wake up … yeah that's it I have to wake up" he finished mumbling putting his head down on his knees he thrust it back hard with a solid THUD against the wall drawing blood causing it to drip down his neck and land on the carpet under him and denting the wall frightening the group of adults causing tajima to flinch and take a step back giving takashi enough time to repeat his action THUD

"don't just stand there stop him before he kills himself or causes permanent damage" rika managed to say out starting out to a sprint towards takashi, tajima who was only a few feet away from him lunged at him and started to hold him down which proved to become somewhat difficult

"No stop leaves me ALONE! I don't want to be in this nightmare anymore leave me alone let me GO!' takashi yelled at the officer attempting to stop him from causing further damage to himself, takashi felt that he was starting to lose himself he didn't care it felt like he was going to go crazy like before when he fought the football players but he also felt weak like he was losing a grip on his consciousness, his vision was getting blurry and dark around the edges, still he fought against the mass of flesh trying to pin him down

Takashi managed to free his left arm and did a wide swing towards tajima aiming for his face connecting squarely to his temple causing him to go limp for a second which was enough for takashi to push him off and spot his side arm on his pant holster he lunged for the gun but rika who was now close enough saw what he was attempted to do threw herself at takashi who was in mid lunge both connected and she sent him flying with her crashing into the wall

"You wouldn't hit a girl now would you sweetie" she said to Takashi as she saw him preparing to counter against her causing him to slightly hesitate tajima now stood up and was ready to go back to wrestle takashi but was stopped by rika who help up he hand "I'll let you fondle my boobs if you stop and come in peacefully" both takashi tajima and the principle who was standing by with the phone just in case the officers need to call in others stared at her with their jaws on the floor

"T-this is…. Defiantly a dream" Takashi murmured finally falling due to the blood loss and concussion but not after what he saw and heard tajima reactions causing

"you have no idea how many times I asked to be able to do that privilege and she just flat out tosses it to a suicidal teen my fucking luck I'm starting to believe you kid this has to be a fucked up dream" tajima retorted crashing to his knees with comical tears

Then everything went dark takashi was left to the realm of his thoughts and mind

(Takashi's conscious/ his thoughts)

Takashi was in pitch black area he didn't even know where he was or could see any walls or end the oblivion the only light there was the light above him which came down like a cone but the source not visible with him in the center

'where am I' he thought to himself which echoed all around in the space "WHERE AM I" he heard in a tone of fear and confusion like his own causing him to fall to his knees holding his ears from the force of the sound which caused his cloths to shake like it was in a gust of wind from the force of the sound

"You are here there everywhere inside your mind kid" spoke something dark sinister that came from all the darkness in his voice which sent a chill down his spine but also a warmth in his broken heart which tried to reach out to the darkness

"Who are you, tell me where you are, and where are we" Takashi spoke out trying to keep his voice leveled and absent of his fear now standing back up his left ear bleeding slightly, after what he said it echoed though out the space once again sending him to his knees once more and his right ear to bleed

"Who am I you ask I am ,Yours, Your, Yourself, YOU, and also me, myself and I" the voice came again

"What do you mean by that show yourself" he spoke out this time more prepared for the booming of his own voice in the void

After a few moments Takashi could hear footsteps coming towards him but the sound came from every direction around him sending chills down his back and making the hole in his heart reach farther out towards the darkness around him

The footstep stopped coming from all directions and only a few more came from directly behind him, Takashi slowly turned around only to be a few feet away from … himself? He was staring right back at himself like as if he were in a mirror but the other takashi had a big lunatic blood lust crazed grin licking off some blood that was near his lips he has a darker ere glow to him and his eyes were a slight red tinted not his normal chocolate brown hue and wore a dark black trench coat (think about the coat that kirito from sword art online wears) he also had his hair in spikey form going out in every direction but what shocked him the most and what caused his chest to heave was who he held in a headlock in his arms

There was another version of him a lighter one a polar opposite of the one holding him in the headlock, he had a lighter hue of eyes than takashi almost of pure innocence but was blocked out as his face appeared that was beat to a pulp, his nose broken, eyes almost swollen shut, and a deep gashes crossing his face, he wore white ropes but were streaked with his blood indicating that his face wasn't the only victim

"Happy you see me now but you, we think it would have been better that you haven't eh buddy" he said looking down at the one he is choking

" …. Don't look so scared I am you, you are me and he is us. We are all one but every one of us is different from the other, I am what you would call the evil devil on your left shoulder I also was the one who helped/controlled you by taking out those football players" cracking his neck and popping his knuckles "felt good to stretch out my legs in that exercise now I know why this guy likes it a lot"

"And this guy here would be the angel on your right the one who does the good deeds give you a good example unlike me I give you negative emotion he give you positive, you would be the one who takes our advice our median in interacting in your world." Stopping to take a breath and squish the 'good' Takashi a bit more clearly enjoying it

"We give you options that you think about in your everyday life but due to recent events I have a bit more leverage than this fucker" he said looking down at the one in his arms speaking to the lighter takashi "took me forever and many of my wet dreams to be able to do this to you dam it beats the best dreams I had of doing this to you making you snap and crushing you words can't express my JOY!" finishing off with a lunatic laugh

"…. So you are telling me you are like my dark side and he is my good side?" original takashi spoke

"Don't have to downgrade it like that you little shit but yes…. The snapping feeling you felt when you saw Hisashi kiss rei was me starting to beat you light side up but noooooo you had to get over it even in my opinion that was fucked up what she did to you and I don't spread that around lightly but when you started to move on he started to get stronger and be able to influence you but when he saw the guys bulling that hirano guy he wanted to help so I stepped in help you and got this guy it was a win-win I got to control you and get this one here"

Takashi was speechless he didn't believe anything this is just another crazy dream like the one rei dumped him for Hisashi and his parents getting killed all he had to do was wake up-

Interrupting his train of thought "trust me buddy this isn't no dream all 100% real well except this domain it's your subconscious …. And what a shame you're going to be waking up real soon now that we have met it will be easier talking to you but of Couse you will only hear me because this guy has his hands full if you know what I mean" he finished off with a sadistic grin

Takashi started to float upwards following the light up his dark side waving at him in a mock good bye and a call me hand signal with his sickening laughter filling the void till it cut out and he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling

Looking around he was in the hospital again but he was strapped in to the coma with a sigh of defeat he continued to study his environment/ new room of the hospital he was in the pang of sorrow hitting him that he lost his both his parents and the confusion of whatever the hell dream he had about his consciousness

[Remember buddy I can hear your thoughts they boom around here kind of hard to miss also I am the one that sings the music you think about your mind I like your new taste buddy oh I have a perfect one for this moment tears don't fall by a bullet for my valentines] said his dark self** ([] are going to be the dark one and {} the good one he will come out later on maybe and () are for me just fyi)**

'Fuck off don't mix that good song with the feelings I have now …. You know what screw it sing it I might sing along don't have much to lose now' he replied [that what I like to hear *cough *cough here we go ] **(cue bullet for my valentine tears don't fall)**

[Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home

The moments die, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading

**(still plenty more just used a few snippets to describe his feelings at the moment)**

Let it out buddy let those tears fall even I would cry I wasn't busy with your good side hehehe]

Takashi couldn't help but cry wouldn't any sane person do so with all that he went through the pain sorrow sadness and depression he cried for a couple minutes elevating his heart rate with each sob which cause his heart rate monitor to call the doctors which came rushing in to see what was the problem, a very tall blond buxom woman, with ridiculous curves, Grabbed the clip board put a finger to her chin in a thoughtful look then which turned into one of sympathy looked back up to takashi, she passed it to another doctor and come up to him and sat down next to the strapped down takashi and started to comfort him

"You poor boy a lot has happened to you hasn't it is a shame that your parents died both at the same place today ….. oh where are my manners I am Shizuka Marikawa a doctor to be I also am the school nurse of the school you happen to go to I didn't really appreciate you beating up those football players I was in the middle of doing some important paper work but when I learned that they were bullying a kid and you gave them fair warning I'll let you off the hook" the doctor kept on talking keeping takashi away from his thoughts and answered some of the questions she asked him and asked some in return thankful of someone helping him to get through his hard ship even thou she was a slight airhead and telling her of what he went through till he arrived to this point having some more weight lifted off his chest and his dark side yelling at him for getting the light side out of his iron grip from taking sympathy

After a while Takashi asked the question that was bothering him for a while "Mrs. Marikawa how long have I been asleep and what injury's do I have that that clipboard says I have?" he asked her

Mrs. Marikawa stood up and walked over to the front of his bed and picked up the clipboard and started to read the contents

_Takashi Komuro _

_Age 17_

_Broken leg from past incident of falling out of window and minor back injury from the fall from same incident now 'cured'_

_Now has a moderate concussion on the back of head and slight bruising in the abdomen and face from fight at school and officer tajima _

_Keep strapped down had a suicidal act upon hearing the death of both his parents from recent plane crash _

"That's what it says with some other non-sense of some past incident and if you allergic to anything the basics other than that you are clean" she said in her airhead tone " oh wait it says you have a 'live' package waiting for you and it said to be from your father… wait he- er I'll be right back with you package as fast as I can"

That left takashi knot on his head for what she almost said "wait here" he mocked ' no shit like where else will I go with these straps on me … dam blond' but he quickly disregarded it and wondered what his father left for him bringing fresh tears to his face that he brought him something from his trip from a military business in America

He also thought what a 'live' package was he didn't think it was a living creature he usually got him some souvenir a toy or a weapon like three year he got him a pair of M11 pistols and went with him to the shooting range every time they had a chance or he went to waste some time but he also got him a K-bar knife plus matiness kit last year, while remembering the gifts his father gave him he didn't see the military officer walk into the room along with his 'live' package

Snapping out of his daze he saw that there was a military officer of a bomb squad walked into his vision he stopped crying a while ago so his tears were dry but his eyes were red any puffy he looked at the officer

"Hello son I am a friend of your father John Blackburn he said many great things about you and what happened to you with your ... 'accident' with your ex I also thought I was dreaming and having a bad nightmare when I heard both your parents were killed in that accident but your dad asked me to get you a gift and told me that you wanted a dog when you were little and he planned to get you one but he didn't want it shitting around the house I offered to get him a retired military dog well I got you a dog son his name is Bruno" he paused and did two clicks with his tongue which he heard the scrapping of paws on tile came a big dog a German Shepard that he had always wanted when he was a kid but a puppy one but now he didn't care it was what he wanted and his dads last gift he didn't care to be picky about it he started to tear up he was a massive dog he looked bout 80 ibs. Stood about as tall as the waist of john who seemed to be about 5'11or less, with the classic marks of brown with black on his back going down to his belly and face

"thank you Mr. Blackburn I wish my dad was here to be able to do it but that is no longer possible, thank you very much means a lot to me even though we don't meet in the best of situation" he said looking at the straps tying him down " I am grateful … so he is already trained' takashi asked

John taking a seat at one of the empty chairs next to his bed sat down and motioned Bruno on the bed

"well kid I'll tell you in time but you father trusted me to be your temporary guardian till they find any relatives of your which is unlikely because your dad told me you don't have many live relatives left or on the grid" john said to the young stunned man "so when they release you which should be soon I'll take you to your house I trust you will be able to survive and not kill yourself. I'm still in active duty so I won't be home a lot like your dad on trips and mom at elementary school work so you will be used to it right. Let's get theses straps off they look like a pain in the ass to me"

* * *

**dont got much to say at his ending except point out my mistakes (i know most of em is going to be grammer stfu) and review fav. follow tell me your opinion ill post satuday (i hope) so till then my readers still dont like the ratio 700 for 7 reviews ... step on it metal to the petal kk peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**i lost some stuff and was lazy to retype it but i was filled with the fcat and test finals this week so srry idk if ill be posting nexted saturday enjoy and review your opinion**

* * *

Takashi arrived home from a taxi with john, tired out after a long day of john helping him get out of his prison/hospital room signing papers, release forms, and his temporary guardian rights, authorities and restrictions. He tossed his shoes off to the side and put on his house shoes and started to enter his house with Bruno tagging along already moving ahead and scouting the perimeter. The darkness and absence of light chilled him to the bone along with the scuttling of Bruno paws on the waxed wooden floors it was even chilling his dark side

[Your right on bud I am you and you are me even though I don't mind much about you-err our parents it still chills me and I don't like it don't turn on a light, I like this feel of the house] his darks side spoke to him

"you know what screw you" takashi spoke to him flipping the switch only to be face to face with a picture of his mom and dad in at their wedding day [you punch it Punch It! PUNCH IT NOW!] he screamed at him from inside his mind but he also head a small squeak (r-respect …. T-their memories don't ….. D-do it)

Startled at the weaker voice coming from inside his head he stopped merely centimeters away from cracking the glass of his treasured parents photo a tear shedding down his right eye, lowering his fist he felt a nudge at his leg. Looking down he saw Bruno looking up at him with his warfare hardened gaze but also a hint of what seemed to be worry and doubt in his light brown eyes which had a viscous scar crossing his left eye all the way to his nose, they kept there gaze there the dog somehow managing to keep his mind away from the other two versions of him. Bruno taught to help soldiers with P.T.S.D stood on his hind legs meeting takashi face to face still interlocked in their gaze put his paws on his shoulders helping him to stay up and started to lick takashi face.

Takashi was stunned at what the dog for who he only knew for less than twelve hours already showed this much affection towards him started to laugh and try to push his new found companion away from slobbering from his face "Bruno come on boy stop it enough buddy" he let out falling to the ground with soft thud and Bruno still continuing his barrage of licks "ok I see how it's going to be he said as he started to wrestle playfully with the dog rolling around Bruno munching softly on takashi's arm rolling into the kitchen, oblivious to takashi hearing Bruno heard the front door opening and closing with a near silent thud with followed by soft silent footsteps coming from the corridor which they came from

Bruno stopped chewing on his new toy *takashi's arm* got off him and silently moved with his tail between his hind legs and ears down continued towards the corner separating the kitchen and the main corridor, takashi noting his odd behavior and took it as a sign to himself to pretend he is still playing around with Bruno. Slowly standing up and heading toward the long sharp stainless steel bread knife that was near the fridge "nice match Bruno let me get you something to eat I think I got some ham or turkey in the fridge" he spoke out in an indoor voice to not reveal that he knew the intruder was there, reaching the counter he grabbed the knife and opened the fridge using the door as cover from where the intruder would be coming out of just as he saw a black boot pop out from the side of the bottom corridor

Bruno who prepared himself to attack the intruder given the signal to do so from Takashi. He learned from john when they were waiting for his release papers to be confirmed. The figure stepped out into the light and Bruno lunged for the neck which the intruder let out a muffled laugh and blocked it with his arm dropping a heavy looking bag, Bruno noticing who it was didn't bite down just moved his head away from the persons arm and used him like a vantage point to stay in air which the person who now grabbed Bruno into a bear hug still chuckling

"Glad you didn't lose your touch boy and Takashi good idea with the fridge and that bread knife there" said an all too familiar voice

"John dam you almost gave me a heart attack I thought my bad luck curse was never going to end" Takashi relied to john in a stale non humorous tone

Giving a sign "well I just wanted to test you a bit it seemed you forgot I was going to spend the night here . . . . go take a shower you have dog slobber all over your face and arm plus you have been pissing on yourself for the past two day in the hospital and you stink from that" he said mocking him pinching his nose and waving his arm like he was swatting away flies from his face

"You know you like to have this smell in a perfume and overdose on it" Takashi countered with a forced smirk because he knew he did and the picture of his parents wedding was directly behind john. He turned and went down the hallway that leaded to the bathroom and his room

"well don't mind be ill just feed Bruno here with his kibble and mix it with some of that ham I heard you promise him don't make a promise you can't keep or Bruno will get you ill make sure of it" he said grinning with a full hearted laugh kicking lightly the bag of kibble at his feet "I'll bring some more tomorrow other than that it will be out of your pocket to feed Bruno I'll send you a list of things he likes and what he can't have"and with that takashi went to the bathroom

Finishing his shower he turned the water off grabbed the towel that was hanging near the entrance to the shower started to dry himself off trying hard to keep his mind from drifting off to the family memories and events that has changed his way of live forever, quickly shaking his head deciding to bottle his emotions. Drying most of the water off of his body wrapping the towel around his waist he exited the shower and walked over to the sink grabbing his tooth brush he soaked it and put paste on it deciding he didn't have an appetite for food that night. Done with his dental cleaning and flossing he went to his room where he grabbed a pair and put on a pair of briefs, a black tanktop, and socks. still trying his hardest to stop the memories of his lost pearents from entering his mind

Leaving his room he went back to the kitchen to find john asleep on the couch in the living room and Bruno looking up at him from his spot near the sliding glass door that lead towards the fenced in backyard. Thinking that he needed to do his business he slide open the door enough for him to exit and come back in Bruno then stood up and walked out, a thought came into takashi's mind 'what if he hasn't been trained to come back when he does his business' quickly looking back out to see the dog taking a crap near the far corner of the garden letting that thought go since he wasn't doing it everywhere but in a corner easy to clean he didn't mind when he started to drag/wipe his ass on the grass which made him chuckle at how well trained the dog was as he started to walk back to the open door looking up at the teen.

Leaning down he ruffled the dog between and behind his ears causing Bruno to raise his head enjoying the petting, standing back up closing the glass door he went into the kitchen got a plastic bowl and a pair of scissors he put the bowl near the far wall went to the big bag of kibble cut open a portion of the top and put it in the bowl for Bruno satisfied that he didn't spill any and that Bruno was not sloppily eating it he went to his room of a good night's rest

Takashi was walking down the court yard of his high school with a cane because his leg has healed a lot better than the doctors expected so they just gave him a black leg brace and a brown wooden cane. It was hard for him to avoid the looks of the other students most of them didn't know about his parents deaths and only heard about him beating up the football group and thought he was suspended due to the fight not that he was in a coma due to his suicide attempt

He was starting to get pissed off till he saw a familiar shade of pink heading towards him from the corner of his vision, turning around to see his now most trusted childhood friend Saya Takagi **(not saraya when I noticed my oc name was so similar to saya it was too late to change it so there's Saraya Rivera twin of Alex Rivera twins but not identical I think I introduced her in Ch. 2) **

"Hey Saya how are you today" he said trying to avoid the topic he knew she was bound to bring up

"Takashi I heard about what happened with your parents and I just want you to know that we the takagi's are willing to let you stay at our residence until a temporary guardian has been set for you" she spoke with a hint of enthusiasm that he would be at her house once again and a light blush

"I'm sorry saya but I was already assigned a temporary guardian his name is john Blackburn an old friend of my fathers who also gave me my father's last gift" he responded to the confused girl

". . . . Mind me asking but can I know what he got you takashi must be something you cherish deeply now" saya asked sincerely wondering curiously of his new gift she couldn't come up with the slightest idea of what he got from his father

"my father fulfilled a wish I had since I was little he got me . . . . *sniff* he got me a German Shepard not a puppy but a retired military K9 unit dog named Bruno I treasure him a lot" takashi replied trying hard to hold back his tears from being shed the bell for school to start ringing

Saya looked in awe as Takashi showed her pictures of Bruno on his phone seeing the rather large dog and also knowing that it had military training and scar on its face frighten her a bit but ignored it as she saw a genuine smile on Takashi's face next to Bruno's brought a mild blush to her face at the thought of her being their instead of bruno.

Putting his phone away in his pocket he spoke to saya "well we better head back to class thank you for the offer if you want you can come over sometime to meet Bruno if you want just asked" walking off patting her on the shoulder before leaving making her blush even harder

'BAKA doesn't know how much courage it took for me to say that to him out in public like that. . . . He seems to be a little darker than his usual self lately dam that Rei for breaking him . . . . Is it normal for me to be happy that no one else is in the way for me to get close to Takashi and pick up the pieces that Rei shattered?' Shaking her head of such thought she returned to her calm demeanor looked up to see morita start walking her way

"If you are going to ask me OUT AGAIN I AM GOING TO SHOVE A GUITAR UP YOUR ASS UNDERSTAND!" she yelled at the poor boy shooting him down before he even got close

Crying with comical tears "you never give me a chance Takagi-san" slumping down "well I wasn't going to ask you that again I was going to ask if you know where takashi is I want to talk with him" returning to a serious face

"….you know about the what happened with his parents to right" receiving a slight nod from him "he was he less than a couple minutes he said he was heading to class after showing me a few pictures of his last gift he received from his father already planned out before the accident" she told him pointing toward their homeroom class

After saying his thanks to Takagi he started off at a steady jog towards homeroom spotting a dark haired boy entering the building, quickening his pace he reached the door and went inside just as Takashi entered class with the finale bell ringing

Takashi was in morita's seat waiting for the teacher to enter to get class over with and catch up with his missing work from missing out from school, paying no more attention to his surroundings he pulled out his iPhone 5 and started to change station within Pandora to a dubstep theme instead of hard rock closing his eyes drowning himself in the music.

After a while he felt a hand on his shoulders opening his eyes and pulling out his earbuds he looked at the owner that had soft light brown eyes zigzagy brown hair with blond highlights in a ponytail going down to her mid back her curvy 5'5 tall figure with well-developed chest for her age bigger than Rei light brown tan skin proving that she is of somewhere of central America heritage Saraya Rivera the latest edition to the class

"Yes can I help you" Takashi said in a slightly wary tone of her intentions

"Umm well the teacher said that we have a group project of four I kind of got left out with hirano kohta and takagi saya for a four person group project so I was wondering if you needed a group since you were zoned out..." Saraya replied

Activating his phone to check the time he was mildly surprised that he lost about an hour of class time " oh um sure why not what topic do we got?"

Saya cut in as saraya was about to respond "since we are the last group were stuck with the crappy picks" in her usual smart ass tone

Wrapping his earbuds around his phone pocketing it while standing up "what are you guys waiting for let's get this over with" he said walking towards the front desk

"Took the words out of my mouth" said saya punching lightly at Takashi making a certain chubby male of the group jealous

**(Lost this portion of the story dont want to re type it: they talk to the teacher get assigned WW2 if u don't know that its World War 2 they decide to split it in two girls do the political side and boys work on the warfare decisions weapons and battles which takashi finds out kohta is a gun otaku and clears up stuff about his relation with saya and how he helped her from bully's when she was little which causes saraya to crush on him they turn in project get an A and he invites the group to the firing range he help saraya too learn the basic of shooting even thou she was a bad shot, they have little comptition between kohta and takashi, they become friends and he starts to hag out with him)**

Leaveing the fireing range having a good time with the Kohta they decided to head out to play paintball when they both had time after tradeing numbers with him and saraya he already had saya's number who declined the paintball fight invitation

Walking down a unkown road to takashi who got himself lost while thinking about the time he with his new friends and Saya that he didnt notice he was walking into a gang neighbor hood which coincidentally was having a deal in progress

(in one of the houses)

A female voice yelled out "YOU FUCKERS TRYING TO RIP ME OFF WITH THIS CHEAP TRICK HENRY AND CARLOS SHOOT THEM UP I AIGHT TAKING THIS BULLSHIT" When she finished takashi was snapped out of his thoughts as what sounded like automatic rifles ring out though the air with few pistol shots coming out as well

Stareing in horror at the house that the shooting that now died down was at he saw the whole nieghbor hood start bustling with activity, almost most of the male population of the street was out with a pistols, some with assault rifles and sub machine gun going to surround the house the lady and men in suits were in.

Close to shiting his pants he now knew from all his video game experiances what being a rock in a hard place felt like he was doomed. if his luck couldnt get any worse he saw the some men in suits start breaking the windows of the house they were in and start shooting at the neighbor hood gang members outside catching a few by surprise as they were riddled with holes blood and gore flying in the air as a thin mist as they were attempting to enter the house. causeing the rest of the nieghbor hood to fire back forceing the men in suits to take cover

"Good job boys clear a way out of this dam place and head home." Spoke a woman with blonde hair cut in a Dora the explora fashion who had a icy blue pierceing eyes and looked to be about fiftey in age gazeing at him as she leveled a silver desert eagle at his figure which was on it's ass hands behind him when a white van came driving in almost hitting him as a buch more gang members jumped out of the car and started to open fire at the house

[Hey get the FUCK OUT OF HER SIGHTS YOU SHIT OR I WILL TAKE OVER] yelled his evil conciousness forceing him out of his daze. diving into cover behind the white van as a round enbedded itself right where he was sitting, with a loud thud he crashed into a gang member who turned around with his pistol aiming at takashi head

not bothering to hesitate he slapped the man's fire arm out of his hand landing a few feet away from them, cocking his fist back he sent it flying towards the man's face as he was looking to where his pistol went ignoring takashi a fatal mistake sending him to the ground, while the man was dazed and on the floor takashi sprung for the gun but was stopped as the man grabbed his right leg and yanked him down with him to the ground

Yelping to the in shock as he fell protecting his face with his arms he started to crawl to the gun but not before he delivered a powerful kick to the man's chest as he was going to stand up sending him crashing into the van, reaching the pistol he turned on his back to face the man who was now looking at him fear in his eyes, putting the gun down to his right side laying down

"No wait I have a fa-" he never finished as a bullet passed through his head causing a few of the gang members to turn around from hearing a gunshot from behind their ranks "Freddy and Billy both of you check out what's going on back there" said one of the men with a assault rifle as he turned back to lay suppressing fire to another group who was going to try and enter the house

[LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR HELL YEAH GOOD SHOT BRO!] YELLED HIS INNER CONCIOUS

Takashi just stared at the man who was just living moments ago he was about to go into shock but was interrupted when the head with a giant brown afro with a comb still in it popped out of the side of the of the back of the van

"hey kid what are you doing here" spoke afro man walking towards him taking a step in the other man's blood causing him to stop in place and look down turn his head to the source of the blood "tell me you didn't kill him . . . . PAUL this kid killed Jacob man Stacey it going to be pissed help me grab this one"

with those words it cause him to react lifting the Glock he picked up from the now dead man he took am and shot the afro dude three times two to the chest and one to the head like in the movies just as a his partner named Paul rounded the corner, takashi putting a bullet between his eyes

(Frontline dealing with Suit men)

"How FUCKING HARD IS IT TO TAKE OUT TWO SQUADS OF FOUR MEN AND THAT DAM LADY I WILL LET ANY ONE SLEEP WITH MY HOT WIFE IF YOU KILL ONE OF THEM FUCKERS!" Yelled out a tall man who looked like the gang leader of the neighborhood wearing a red and black striped bandana like most of the colors flying around the neighbor hood

"OOAHRAAA!" yelled more men in agreement to his statement for his wife was the hottest bitch in the neighborhood as they pushed to get a shot at the suit men "Dispare los slender man" yelled one man in Spanish **(translation "shoot the Slender men")**

(To the blonde lady and her men)

"Squad leader's ammunition status" barked out the old blonde

"Henry reporting Squad A has about two clips left for all the assault rifles and one each for personal side arms" spoke a tall man with a dark scar going down the left side of his face who seemed to be of Russian decent and Russian thick accent

"Carlos reporting we are out of assault rifle ammunition" taking a pause to take a few pot shots a a group of rival gang members that were getting to close " but we have been picking up enemy pistols and looting rounds still have those two spare clips for the personal side arms also frank was shot in the gut just a flesh wound but if we don't get him attention within the hour we might lose him"

"Field report im noticing a disturbance in their rear ranks anyone care to explain?" she shouted back after shooting a black male in the face completely annihilating his head into a fine powder and mist of blood and gray matter

"Yes I've taken notice of it to it seems that they have someone unwanted there as well do you want to explore it further?" spoke Henry in his heavy accent

"Negative i think is a teenage boy i took a shot at but he will be on his own over there but we might need that white van to get Frank out of here" she spoke again shooting a few shots at a car causing the men behind it to duck and stay undercover for her men to move on to another vantage point closer to the van spotting more gang members heading towards it

(Back to Takashi)

After looting and dragging the bodies out of view he took inventory he had four magz and six rounds for a revolver he picked off 'Paul' and an extra Glock from Billy with two magz and two more clips from Jacobs dead body

Risking a peak from the cover from a dumpster near the van he saw about a group of five heading towards him one with an assault rifle, sub-machine gun and the others with pistols which spotted him in and started to take some pot shots at him from his position

[Hmm it seems a bit to much for you ill be takeing over.. ... LET THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOR! cmon let me sing it] yelled his evil self as he felt himself snap and break losing his grib on the real world "NO STOp i can t l ..." takashi lost himself to a third person view of himself and surroundings as he lost it

**(Cue: Drowning pool Let the Boddies Hit the floor **

Quickly switching to the opposite side of the dumpster he leaned out and shot out three rounds with the revolver. Getting one in the chest near his heart, next one a clear head shot threw his head and into the gut of the man with the sub- machine gun, recovering from the shock of seeing a kid take/ cripple half their team in a matter of seconds returned fire just as takashi went back to cover the man with the assault rifle shot out and nicked him in the arm

"Let the boddies hit the floor" it yelled out scareing the surviveing members of the attack group

Yelling out as he noticed the pain from the 7mm round that tore through him ripping muscle and flesh leaving a penny sized circular hole in his left arm as he leaned back onto the dumpster in pain causing it to move, realizing his advantage of moveable cover he started to push the dumpster towards the van ignoreing the pain, but it fell down and stopped mid-way as it fell off the side walk

Cursing his luck once again he saw that there was a slight gap at the bottom where he could go prone and shoot at the other men, staring down his fox hole he saw that there were two bodies about fifteen feet away, a blood trail leading to a house further down, to his shock there was already the man with the assault rifle on the other side of the dumpster giving orders to the other remaining member to come forth from a car parked in the curb of the road a good ten feet away, taking his chance he pointed the revolver at the man making his way to him but spotted him under the dumpster before he could say anything he took two shots to the chest dead before he hit the ground, adjusting himself he pointed the last round to the assault rifle carrier and fired gray matter, bone and blood flew into the air.

"AND THE BODDIES HIT THE FLOOOOOR ! . . . .lets get to that van"

Peeking one last time he saw a group of four men and a woman heading towards the van he was going to he panicked tossing the empty revolver he grabbed both Glock started a mad dash to the van taking shots at the other group with the same objective

"Time to return the favor Bitch!" it yelled out as he sprang out shooting at the group that was taking cover getting a head shot on a crippled man plus two more and a three rounds into a short Asian dudes back that was supporting the crippled one and another head shot to a Spanish man that for some reason reminded him of Alex and Saraya Rivera. Missing about five more on the pavement and five where the old bitch was supposed to be

Reaching the van driver seat he entered and thanked his returning luck that the car keys were still in the ignition, staring up the car and was about to start the car until he saw a blur of black in the corner of his eye, the glass smashing and a huge blossom of pain in his head then black darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o

Henry saw as a teen eliminated a group of five gang members toss the revolver he had and dual wield two Glock's and start shooting at his boss and Carlos Squad killing Frank, Aidan who was helping Frank towards the car and his friend Carlos take one to the head like Frank

Anger filled him as he ran from his cover to the boy who started up the van and was about to drive off until he too the butt of his AK 47 he picked up from a fallen gang member into the window and slamming it to his temple effectively knocking him out he opened the door threw him out and raised his rifle to get a clean shot at his head but was stopped by the boss

"I must AVENGE MY COMRADES and Carlos" he shouted with his Russian accent angered he was denied his kill

"Didn't you see how much potential he has he will pay for killing them off but we also must replace them . . . . in time to not disrespect their memories" she said using her finger to lift the barrel away from the boys head "Toss him in the trunk and get everyone in let's get the fuck out of here Alive no more casualties" she said walking away taking shots at gang members and got in the driver seat.

* * *

**Longest chapter so far I felt the beginning was dull and I lost the mid spot about some 1500 words there but I summed it up lazily cuz I didn't feel like it sorry I missed yesterday lost track of time and was still working on this due to lost data D: well review your opinions plz tell me your opinions in a review I don't care if it is a raging one come at me bro :3 (idk when ill update next it will be more random don't expect next chapter to be this long ….. maybe)**


	6. Chapter 6

**well here is chapter 6 sorry i dint post much i got into a car accidnet i was walkin then two cars crashed a shard of front carbumber broke and lacerated my leg so fk hurt like a bithc but im good (withc i could say the same for the drivers) enjoy this chapter like ienjoyied my broken leg **

**3 reviews a chapter sound good Deal? kk review ur comentos amigos lalalalalallalajajajajaja **

**disclaimer- i own my own shit and piss and this phone i write this story on xD not HOTD kk**

**ALSO THERE WILL BE ZOMBIES JUST LATER I NEED TO FINSIH THIS SHIT (this messege is MENT FOT U NOVA)**

**bye see u at the end of the story and my mid story comments **

* * *

(Blonde lady pov) location unknown.-. -in a dark basement room with takashi strapped down to an electric chair shirtless with his pants still on but streakef with dirt and blood torn at places,still unconscious in the center of the room with two tables/carys at the sides **(think of a surgery room but he is sitting up right) **and some sort of bundle of cord in the far corner

The elder Blond with her piercing blue eyed gaze and slightly baggy skin **(Think about Oliver Queen's mom from Arrow)**

"Henry you know im not going to let him off the hook that easily remember what happened last time ….. I'll let you have this one for Carlos was a very good friend of yours along with Aidan and Frank, vent out on him show him hell but don't kill him keep the damage internal not external he is going to be used for infiltration and covert ops so don't make any skin scaring that will make him stand out" she said patting the behemoth of a man on the back walking out and up a stair case in the far side of the basement room "Don't forget to find out who he is and who he works for"

Chuckling manically and in his accent "With pleasure Elizabeth . . . With pleasure" walking over to a cart with his 'tools' which included and not limited a various selection of scalpels knifes and cutting equipment in the a tray selecting a few he then pulled out and moved the tray to an empty spot at the bottom of the cart.

Pulling out one tray and placing it at top where the other on used to be which contained a jumper cable (a car jump started when u attach the batteries to one another's battery if you not know what it is), a jerry can, a box of matches a few single ak-47 rounds, whiskey and a heart monitor, along with a few type O blood transfer bags

"Oh we are going to have lots of fun little boy Oh so much fun Hahahaha" poke the Russian thick accent, connecting the jumper cables onto the car battery and grabbing the rubber griping of the other two clamps nudging them together sending sparks flying toward the floor walking towards Takashi

**WARNING if you don't like torture scenes or a weak of heart don't read this section I will tell you when it finished and if not wait till next chapter xP im going to make his life HELL MWAHAHAHAHAHAH you have BEEN WARNED OK REVIEW IF U HAVE AN OBJECTION! **

(Takashi pov)

Waking up to a sudden jolt of pain that started at his chest racing and spreading to every corner of his body leaving a burning sensation causing him to scream out in pain arching his back and pressing hard against hard his restraints making the leather creak in complained along with the steel chair under the sheer force.

His voice echoing throughout the room stopped when the man named Henry unclamped the clamps from Takashi's nipples leaving a nasty mark not drawing blood as it was cauterized stopping the bleeding the only noise in the room was his harsh raspy breathing

"Wakey, Wakey time to wake up you cunt and answer some questions" Henry spoke to the now awake Takashi "First of all who are you boy and who do you work for" clacking the clamps together to send another wave of sparks in the air to emphasis his point

Still breathing heavily "I... *cough im Takashi Komuro, high school . . . second-year, from class 2-A of Fuijmi Academy" taking a pause and continued before Henry was going to place the clamps back down on him "I am . . . *more evenly controlled breaths* currently unemployed I am not part of any gang or mafia"

"Oh really boy then what were you doing in that neighborhood shooting at us and the other group" Henry spoke reaching back to the cart and putting down the clamps and grabbing one of the rounds pocketing it in his shirt pocket, replacing the whisky with rubbing alcohol grabbed some stitching kit

"I was heading home from being at the firing range with some friends ... can you let me go?"

Ignoring his question "Looks like you got grazed in the firefight back there let me patch that up for you" walking over to takashi with the kit and rubbing alcohol" first we have to check if the bullet isn't lodged in you"

Checking his arm " looks like it's not there let's fix that" pulling out the rifle round from his pocket he started pushing the tip into the hole in his arm wiggling it as well to increase pain until he barely get a grip of it with his fingers to pull it back out

"GGGAAAAHHHHHH!" Takashi roared in pain as he felt the man repeat the process in his open wound and blood squerted out splashing his face and Henrys [buddy I like this guy's methods it turns me on hahahaha not that I swing that way of course]

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" he managed out before another screaming fit slightly enjoying the pain"what did I do to you" he spurted out causing the man to stop

"Oh me what am I doing and why well im torturing you for information and for revenge on the three of our people you somehow managed to kill Aidan the Asian one frank the bald one and Carlos a very very good friend of mine which you killed how am I going to tell his family who moved here less than a month ago "Tossing the bullet and sending a good punch into takashi's stomach "it will be a pain in the ass to handle" then continued a barrage of punches into his gut. Stopping after a few minutes he poured the alcohol into the wound disinfecting it and started to stitch it up

backing off checking his handy work and heading to the tray "she said I can scar your skin but I can still hurt you to a certain extent" taking a pill from his pocket "I will show you hell with this one pill with my favorite Hallucinogenic properties ... think happy thought buddy not bad ones like for example your head is an orange and you want to peel it hahahaha" he spoke showing the pill down his throat with a large amount of water chocking him

Coughing from the sudden fluid intake he started to panic as his vision started to blur and colors were flying everywhere and the man was in pairs of three

Henry walked back to the tray and grabbed the clamps again sparking them again in Takashi's field of vision sending waves of fear and colors to his mind. The psychological torture his mind shutting his conscious out before it could speak more

"Oh don't worry it will only last for a hour but it will seem longer than that boy also it heighten your senses so you thought this is a lot at first well let me show you how much of a difference it has" walking back to takashi and clamping the claps on his chest once again sending waves of pain twice as painful as the first time

pulling back the clamps he went to the tray once more poured some gasoline on some rags and rapped them on a steel pole with a rubber grip, lighting a match he light the pole and started waving it around his face

To Takashi the flames blazed in multiple dark colors and showed faces of monsters and people that scared him causing him to yell out in terror "NO STOP GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"What kid does this petty flame scare you or the monst-" He was cut off as door to the room was opened and the Elizabeth enter

"Crap I forgot to tell you to not mentally scare the bastard ... guess it's too late, find out anything?" Eliza spoke to henry holding her head in frustration

". .. He said his name is Takashi Komuro of fuijmi high school was walking home after shooting at the firing range with friends"

"well get him cleaned up and take him up i want to have a word with him about some ... terms of agreement" smiling devilishly at the end and walking back up the stairs

"you're a lucky one kid she has a interest in you ... lest see how long it lasts" laughing heart fully and pulling a fire hose from the far wall and started it up taking a step back from the pressure of the water. Leveling it he started to shoot the pressure water at the still boy causing him to yelp out in pain and shock "you'll be sparkling clean boy like a diamond ... like that one song you'll shine like a diamond, shine like a diamond" continuing his chat in his very heavy thick Russian accent

Finishing washing takashi he unstrapped him from the chair grabbing him roughly his skin still red and stinging making him hiss at the pain, takashi unable to do anything just lay limp and let the man carry him out the room, up the stairs into a bathroom and then patted down with a towel drying him off

When he was done he tossed takashi a pair of ankle long socks, checkered briefs, black shirt, and grey shorts "she doesn't like to wait she will be in the living room better hurry unless you want another 'session' boy also my name is henry don't forget it" Henry spoke walking out the bathroom

Absorbing the words he quickly changed into the cloths given to him not noticing a small tracking chip in the shirt and cargo shorts and forgetting his pain and daze afraid of another 'session' limped out the door and towards the living room of the house his captors had him in

Entering the living room he didn't bother looking for a weapon or something to defend himself for the didn't care he lost everything he cared for and ever loved he doesn't even remember why he even stopped the lady to kill him in the first place, entering the living room he saw the old lady siting on a couch facing towards him another couch that was facing her direction and a long coffee table in between.

"Hello Mr. Komuro my name is Elizabeth my last name is none of your concern have a seat" pointing to the couch opposite to her

"you are her among us the living" waving her hand around to the couple of body guards she has in the corners of the room "because I was interested in you and want to use your potential of your marksmanship and survivability in harsh situations like in the recent firefight "picking up a container of golden liquid she pulled the top off and poured it into an elaborate glass cup, opening a smaller container and using a mini pair of clamps she picked out ice cubes and put four into her cup leaving it there for the liquid to cool.

"you know it is extremely hard for someone to kill one of my men but you did have the card of surprise, you really pissed off the man who was torturing you if you don't know his name yet its Henry, do you have any idea how hard it is to not cause permanent damage to someone in a torture session I limited him because I wanted to use you, he was very, very upset that he couldn't avenge his comrades" picking up the glass and taking a small sip

"I just wanted to get out alive for some reason and I don't want to be in a real session I just want to go home I alrea-" takashi didn't finish as Elizabeth waved her hand at the guard nearest takashi who then came up to him and punched him in the gut.

"Please do refrain from interrupting me" taking another sip and placing it on a napkin on the table "now where was I . . . ah yes, so as I was saying I need someone to replace them but in time to not disrespect their memories since most of my men are single except for Carlos . . . who you also killed he had a beautiful wife and two kids twins if I remember correctly" sitting back and crossing he legs "but that is another topic I rather not discuss, Mr. Komuro I am going to be your new boss I will give you a job, you do my dirty work near suicidal missions and in return I won't kill your entire family in front of you ever so slowly, how does that sound to you" Giving him an evil grin making her face wrinkle up further

"I say you can to whatever you want your too late I already lost everything I cherished most to me, I don't even know why I fought back there the 'firefight' I should of let them kill me no one would remember me I lost everything, I kind of enjoyed Henry torturing me as well I thought it was finally karma going to get me back and it was going to be my time soon" raising his arms his face morphed into malicious grin he started to laugh causing a cold shiver to pass down everyone's spine

Standing up and yelling now "I LOST EVERYTHING I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME KILL ME RIGHT HERE AND NOW BITCH I DON'T GIVE A SHIT I HAVE NO FUTURE I CAN LOOK FOWA-"Takashi was cut off as Henry came back after hearing his rant and put him in a one arm head lock and used his other arm to punch takashi in the side repeatedly until he broke down into sobs of sorrow

Taken back from the boys words she grabbed he drink and took a bigger gulp downing half of it having the burn of scotch on her throat she stood up and walked over to the boy. "I won't say im sorry for you because im not . . . but I can help you with a future if you hate your life so much now why not work for me ill make you useful with the talent in warfare you have now I can pay you, You can have your own apartment and do whatever you want as long as it is in my protection at least all you have to do is some dirty work I have to do I won't give you all suicidal jobs like I planned before, now tell me what you lost" she said in a grandmother like voice scorning and cheering up a child at the same time

Takashi stopped crying and started to tell Elizabeth what has happened in the past month, about Rei getting held back a year, how she cheated on him with his best friend behind his back not once but multiple times, how he fell out her room and onto a shed harming his back and breaking his leg which now was not giving him many problems he always healed fast, the fight with the football members, his parent tragic deaths in the plane accident, his suicide attempt in the principal's office, the wrestling match with the S.A.T officers, and John Blackburn his dads friend and the dog Bruno, and the rest of his side of the firefight.

Elizabeth taking in what the boy who took more trauma than any person should have at his age wondered how he didn't go mental other than his 'suicide' attempt

"it will take some time but I can forge some paper work pull some strings and have some papers saying that you are my nephew and im your aunt that should solve the problem about legal guardian from that Blackburn fellow and suspicions about me contacting you for missions out of the blue." Pulling out a cellphone and handing it to one of the guards who nodded and started texting messages for meeting locations.

"it wouldn't take more than a couple days but I can get them and also I will give you a bank account with enough money for you to buy an apartment near your school stock it up with supplies food water furniture and weapons which I will provide, upcoming issues will be solved in time but for now here is a card for the account, head home and pack up stuff you will take there if you want we can also keep you old home for now sleep in the guest room to the right of that hallway I will send you some dinner and clothing" pointing to a hallway to her right "go now I will do some calls and set everything up you need your rest you will start tomorrow with something simple"

Takashi was dazed at the way events turned so quickly and how his life that was shattered was starting to be rebuild, not the way his parents wanted it but he didn't care he was useful and was going to give new life all his effort. Nodding to Elizabeth and walking to the hallway to get some rest he turned "Thank you now I have a purpose even if it's for bad I don't care, thank you Elizabeth" he spoke and went into the guest room falling on the bed falling asleep before he landed . . .

* * *

**hope u enjoied chapter 6 i didnt write much (car accidents falt lelelelele curse u car bumper for breaking my leg xD) well hope u enjoyied and see u next time ill try to get back to my rythme of posting kk**

**also LordxSesshomaru go fk urself buddy xD (or a celibi if u know what i mean) thanks for your support:P**

**thank u to altenativefuturefan27 for preping me for future zombie horror shet now im going to have nightmares about those dam scarey games Dx F U **


	7. Chapter 7

**well with this chapter i can hopefully get you guys off my back about that big main question "is their going to be zombies?" well here is the awnser read favorite and all ima awnser some past chapter review questions in a moment then story if u dont want to skip to the lighter grey xD**

**Zheng19023- well yeah i thought that to but she did hear his problems and what he has been through so far and maybe she has some past with a grandchild/child idk**

**Guest- yeah i wasnt driveing i was walking and the front car bumber of a car went flying due to the impact and hit my leg XP my storys takashi bad luck is rubbing off on me D: and yes evil does will the air its called second hand smoke (jkjkjk hahahaha)**

**tomy98 -this chapter will awnser ur zombie question and ull see about how he handles rei and stuff.**

**novaking2832- if ur still following .-. (dont think i didnt notice one less follower) thanks for the recovery wish, yeah there will be various routes to choose from it changes a bit/alot at times when im writeing **

**Lordxsesshomaru- thanks for the recovery wish as well, thanks for plot complement rbear1231 thinks its crazy and out of wack, and I KNOW MY PUNCTUATION AND GRAMMER IS A BITCH go f a celibi or disturb urself :P xD (u know im kidding bro:))**

**Rbear1231- u didnt review last chapter but thanks for ur time even if u lost intrest something we talked about (and you like) will started here next chapter hold up bro its just getting started **

**Disclaimer - i own nothing (but this phone,and fanfiction, and my hair ... and my eyes... and my fingers... u get the point.)**

**ALSO THANK YOU BelleDayNight for letting me use a part of your story resovle of the dead(saekox takashi if u like that pairing ill have it to but just later) if u dont like the way i did it ill redo this chapter till it suits your likeing of change **

* * *

**(**In a top secret lab, hidden deep within the subterranean levels of a government research facility in japan, the biological department had reached a critical point in a big project. It would aid in war, medicine, and entertainment. The scientists involved were full of excitement, fear, and wariness

A man in his midlife crisis, wearing a white suit, dark grey hair, and a total lack of expression on his face due to an experimental drug gone wrong (which also made his rod fall off),hovered near the a lead scientist. "Is it stable, Doctor?"

Doctor or Doc for short held a rack of green gassy content, bile liquid, tubes in frail, aged hands that stood firm even with extreme exhaustion. He placed the rack on the lab table, removed his gloves, and then adjusted his goggles. "We've been working nearly twenty-four hours, seven days-a-week for the past three weeks to make the final push. It's nearly ready, sir."

"We have a time table to keep," the Man spoke said. He checked the black military watch strapped across his wrist. "I have a meeting with the man in charge in an week and I better have a satisfactory progress report for him."

"Sir!" A frazzled young blonde woman cried out, running over towards them. She twisted her hands together anxiously. There was fresh blood splattered across her white lab coat. "Sir, the Volunteers are showing adverse reactions."

Doc sighed tiredly before he sent the lead man an apologetic look. "It's a biological weapon, Ms. Of course the 'test subjects' would be exhibiting odd behavior," he said patiently to his assistant.

"But sir, even after I administered the antidote, they continue to act strange," the assistant said. "At first they were exhibiting the behavior we expected, sedated and easily susceptible to commands, but then they became aggressive attempting to get out of the restraints and bite the scientists, we are telling them to be cautious but ….. something drastically changed."

"this isn't the time," Doc hissed.

The Lead man touched Doc on the shoulder. "By all means, Doctor, let the Ms. continue. Ma'am, what exactly would you say is happening?"

"The temperature on some of the vials dropped below the studied level. Instead of the recommended room temperature of twenty degrees Celsius, or sixty-eight degrees Fahrenheit, they were left under a heat lamp for a few hours. I believe the biochemical components broke down. It's a completely different material with completely different properties," Felicity explained. "They reacted poorly to the injections."

"Mr. Smith, we're working on an aerosol mechanism of distribution. The concentrated injection will be quite different than the levels we intend to us," Doctor Philson argued.

"Pharmaceuticals are studied at higher levels. What we're working on here is more important than a cholesterol medication, wouldn't you agree?" the lead man asked.

"Yes, sir," Doc agreed.

"Im going to tell them it isn't ready and that it should be ready in a month or two. It BETTER be done by a month and a half but im feeling generous it's my daughter's birthday. I D'O NOT want any more problems try to get this fixed and see if there can be a new cure to this …. Mutation, also if they are trying to bite you why don't you just stay away from its mouth and strap it up like a dog. It doesn't need a rocket scientist to figure that out. "The lead man spoke walking away**) all this was part of resolve of the dead belle story ch 5 begining so thank you for leting me use it i did tweak it but if u dont think it was enough ill redo the chapter and tweak it some more kk (if your reading ...)**

* * *

Takashi woke up to the alarm clock in the room, feeling refresh he stretched out and took a look at his surrounding. He wasnt in hus room he remebered now he was given a reason to give his life a new meaning by elizabeth his soon to be 'aunt' , still shocked that this lady would do something so drastic for some kid who killed three of her men but he understood that her revenge would be working his ass to a pulp untill he was useless to her and put down like a dog.

The room was basicly bare, light blue walls, a single bed in the corner which he was on, a dresser in the far corner near a window which had a case on it with a note on top, and a single seat next to a small closet near the door.

Taking a intrest to the case he got up abd stretched his muscles hobbling over to the dresser haveing his moring cramps and adjusting himself to the light coming from the single window. Picking up the note

*Takashi in this case is the item you will need to take out your target, his name is Ortis Costas, a drug dealer, he is a wife beater, sells his two daughters out as prostitutes, evil to his subordinates, it wont be a stain to your concious killing him you have till the end of this week to find out what his routine and kill him i dont care how but as long as he not breathing at the here is a M24 (American) sniper rifle, 7.62x51mm NATO, Bolt Action, 5-Round internal magazine,10×42 Leupold Ultra M3A telescope sight (Mil-Dots), plus detachable emergency iron sights. (Redfield Palma International), take it to our private fireing range practice, ask one of the gurads they will take you. DONT SCREW THIS UP COUNT IT AS YOUR INITIATION.*

Opening the case he saw exactly what was descripted, black in color, and the scope tinted dark blue all disasembled and in their proper places along with three bricks of rilfe ammunition. "dam this is some serious stuff." closing the lid, picking up the case from the dresser making him almost fall over to the ground not expecting about thirty pounds of weight due to the rifle, case and rounds. adjusting himself, he headed towards the door to ask a guard for dirctions.

(outside the private firing range warehouse)

Takashi entered a large warehouse that was near the house about a ten minute drive from the house he spent the night in. 'I have no idea how to use this and I don't think they will send someone to teach me' he thought to himself . but before he could continue he heard the window of the mini limo behind him go down

"Don't worry about it kid there won't be any sound coming out of that building its sound proof , also I won't be picking you up you go home and pack your stuff you're on the job don't forget that you are hunting the guy" the guard he asked to take him to the firing rage told him, closing the window and driving off before he could reply in protest.

"Well fuck my luck again; I know who can help me with this." Pulling out his smartphone he dialed Kohta's number. While it was ringing he looked around to see where he was taking note that he was just south of the school near his house as well made it all the better, with that Kohta picked up

"Konnichi wa this is Kohta hirano how can I help you"

"Konnichi wa, Kohta it's me Takashi Komuro, I was wondering if you could help me fire a new weapon I got if you have time, at a private firing range south of the school, near the old park, in the warehouse area be a pleasure if you can teach me how to use it." Takashi spoke into his phone

"Really a NEW GUN I WOULD LOVE TO Takashi so it's at the warehouses I know where it is it's just a five minute walk from my house, what type of gun is it?!, when would you like to start, I got time now and tomorrow after school!" kohta yelled in the phone causing takashi to move it away from his ear in pain.

"Calm down kohta you'll faint when you see this beauty, let's start now I know you will love this gun I promise to let you fire half the first clip" He could hear Kohta jumping up and down in excitement and hearing the floor boards underneath him creak and groan with his weight even through the phone

"OK I'LL BE ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW WAIT FOR MMMMMEEEEEEE!" Kohta yelled as he heard a door slam closed and feet on concrete

Takashi sign at his new gun otaku friend and smiled trying to guess his reaction to seeing him with a military grade rifle with a silencer and three bricks worth of ammunition.

Lost in thought he didn't notice the outline of a fat boy running in his direction until he heard the thick rasping voice of his after he did his 'running'

"Takashi *Pant *pant hope you didn't wait long …" he then laid eyes on the case he was carrying and his eyes bulged and grew to the size of saucers "OHHHH GOD Takashi WHAT DID YOU GET, it an long case so it leaves out the side arms and sub machine guns could it be an assault rifle, carbine or maybe even a sniper rifle" Kohta started drooling and gazing at the case in wonder at takashi's new toy

"Kohta … KOHTA you can't tell anyone that I have this type of weaponry or that you even saw it understand" Takashi spoke in a serious non bullshit tone.

With this Kohta got out of his daze and snapped to a military style attention and gave him a salute "SIR! Yes Sir!" he yelled out

Deciding to play along with it Takashi spoke out "I CANT HEAR YOU PRIVATE" in his best intimidating tone

With the voice Takashi spoke out Kohta didn't think he was joking and started sweating bullets "SIR! YES! SIR!"Trying in vain to be ram rod straight to impress his 'superior'.

"Ok then I made a promise that you would teach me how to use this and you shoot first" he said patting the case "step right inside the Komuro Firing range "gesturing to the ware house behind him

Entering the warehouse Takashi was a bit unnerved at the sheer size of the room about two hundred feet long and seventy feet in width and that no one was in there but thought the better of it what would they do to kohta if they saw him…? Shuddering at the thought he knew they wouldn't hold back like they did to him.

On the way to one of the center lanes Takashi grabbed some target sheets and gave half to kohta who in return gave him safety goggles and noise canceling earmuffs, who put the goggles on but left the earmuffs around his neck like a headset, which kohta did the same.

Arriving at a lane that was big enough for both of them to be in which conveniently had a table behind it with more bricks for his new rifle for takashi. Takashi put the case on the table "time to open this bad boy up! Want to do the Honors?" Takashi said to kohta who almost drooled in delight walking up slowly to the case like it was a holy grail of sorts.

Slowly he undid the two clips of the case at the same time which came out with a satisfying pop and click, slowly he lifted the top part of the case with his palms with his eyes closed and head turned afraid that he be blinded by its glory, slowly opening them and turning his head he saw the black gun and tinted scope in all its glory. Not believing what he was seeing he quickly closed the cast then opened it once more.

Gasping he turned to Takashi "H- How did you …. Come ACRROS THIS BEAUTY DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS! IT'S A M24 Sniper Weapon System SWS for short sniper rifle put into service by the Americans in 1988, holds five 7.62x51mm NATO in a cartridge, Straight pull Bolt Action ,Adjustable stock, Bipod, flash suppressor, 10×42 Léopold Ultra M3A telescope sight Mil-Dots, plus detachable emergency iron sights Redfield Palma International!" Gasping for breath after explaining the whole weapon to him which he already knew due to the note "HOW DID YOU GET THIS?!" kohta asked him

"Kohta there something's in life that you can't know and this is one of them, it's not that I trust you it's just to protect you my friend" He said to Kohta who only nodded understanding what he was saying and desired to set it aside for another time.

"Ok….. Do you know how to assemble and disassemble this gun along with maintenance and cleaning? After getting the general idea of that we can move on to shooting "moving over to the case reopening it and getting the pieces out and on the table near their designated areas "the good thing about this gun is that it is basically one solid piece but the problem with that is that it makes cleaning a bit harder" he started to show takashi how to add the parts to their correct places and if he put it in improper angle, place, or position and explained what would happen if that happened comparing the assembly and disassembly to his pistols which made it easier.

After a few times of showing Takashi how to assemble and disassemble the rifle he tried and did a decent job t doing so for his first time with a big rifle using his experience with his pistols. After a few more attempts he could build and destroy his rifle piece by piece. Moving on to the cleaning it was easier now that takashi knew how to disassemble it Kohta showed him how to open the main body of the rifle to clean it after explaining how it got dirty with specific environmental and firing stages. Takashi also got the basics and some advanced techniques of cleaning from kohta who then started on the firing of the rifle

First let's start without the bipod you have there is the correct position to hold the rifle; Kohta explained how to use it standing crouching and going prone. Then he showed him how to properly place and retract the bipod as well as the stances for using it with the bipod. With that he gave the rifle which was on safety the whole time to Takashi who tried his best to mimic Kohta's teaching and when he did it wrong Kohta only told him the side effects of doing so and help him into the correct stance.

Taking one of the target sheet he hooked it up on the clamps and sent it back about hundred feet, he explained how to level your breathing and place each shot in between your heart beat, putting on his earmuffs gesturing to takashi to do the same, after that he fired his first shot, destroying the silence of the warehouse which reverberated through the whole room. Kohta repeated the process after a few seconds between the shots to level his breathing and heart rate with each shot his body shook backwards and then moved back to place but due to his fat it continued to jiggle which was stopped as kohta flexes to stop the unnecessary movement. After his fifth shot he pulled the bolt all the way back not bothering to put it back down he moved his finger to the cartridge release switch causing it to fall nicely down to the table gun barrel still steaming he lower the stock down and balanced it with the bipod.

Scooting back from his seat he pressed the button to bring back his target sheet to check his shots and replace it with Takashi's own. When it arrived they were nice even shots two to the head just centimeters to where both eyes are supposed to be another two in the chest area near the heart and one that hit the left lung all completely fatal shots.

"DAM good shooting Kohta" takashi said scared to have him as an enemy and remembering that he had training in American with an Ex- seal team member.

"well your up Takashi put up your sheet and lock and load it" stepping aside for takashi to put his sheet patting his back as he past "don't forget level your breathing and time your heart beat, also don't expect the recoil let it come and flow with it."

With that takashi put the sheet up sent it out to one hundred feet, sat down loaded a cartridge in the rifle slowly slid the bolt down into place leveled comfortable the stock on his shoulder, kept his eye a few inches away from the scope to avoid the recoil taking Kohta's teaching he aimed the rifle to the sheet and aimed for the head, keeping his breathing even and after timing his heart rate he squeezed the trigger.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 7 ill post next chapter next saturday or maybe sooner ?(got math EOC may 12) hope you enjoied hope i got you guys off my back about "are their going to be zombies?" says in a high pitched mocking tone. also i will intoduce saeko more in depth next chapter. review favorite and follow you read this so far its the least you can do xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Biggest chapter yet my bad saeko not much a big part till the end had to clear some shit up with my occs xD so here it is enjoy ill awnser some reviews now if u dont want to read that skip to grey words my friends.**

**Nova king- Well weaponry is the SHIT kk**

**LordxSesshomaru -stfu go f a moo kk well takashi x saeko ur awnser is at the end of this chapter and what i think of it **

**Tomy98- the zombies will happen when i write them just let be finish my ark of his 'zombie free' past life before bigger shit hits the fan**

**rbear1231- ur praise is morale helping xD takashix saeko shit hits the fan between them in the end of this chapter. **

* * *

Monday, Takashi and Kohta walked down the school court yard. Talking about the usual, Kohta explained the latest edition of "Guns and tips for Noobs" magazine which he read that you can make a disposable and effective silencer with soda pop cans which are pretty common everywhere so you won't run out of a supply.

Taking note of that he asked him to let him borrow the magazine for later, for his stealth during his 'mission'

"Sooo takashi thank you for inviting me to the firing range yesterday I had a blast firing that beauty and teaching a noob like yourself how to use it" Kohta leaned in and whispered to him looking around suspiciously at the other student having a glint in his glasses from the rising morning sun making him look more serious and sinister.

"No sweat man… But you make it sound like a date … so when you say weird thing like that please say no homo at the end bro" rubbing the back of his head and looking up at the sky. "Just keep quiet about it and I'll let you have dibs on shooting again if I get another new toy." Looking back at kohta dead serious

Kohta just stared at him mouth gulping like a goldfish "Y- You is … Getting MORE!" he yelled out, stopping in his walk and throwing his arms in the air landing on his head, causing a few heads to turn at his sudden outburst

"Calm down you attracting unnecessary attention" he spoke trying to keep it cool and continued walking to class. Kohta following his lead hustled after him "I thought you were joking about how you got the M24 SWS but now you got me believing, scared, and NOT wanting to know."

"good now we are on the same page, let's get to class I think the bell is going to ring soon" takashi said on queue as the bell rung seconds later signaling the student to head to class and school is starting in six minutes signaled by yet another bell.

Entering class he saw rei and Hisashi both in their seats but both gazing at the front of the room near his seat looking over, the first thing he saw was Alex looking out the window with a look of disbelief, pain, anger and sorrow looks and feelings he knew too well, looking to his sisters seat he saw bunch of girls huddled around Saraya's desk, the one next to his which he traded with Morita. Walking over to her desk, the girls parting away from his path as if he was a contamination to their very existence, he wasn't bothered they had a right to be afraid due to his fight/ massacre of the football team.

Looking down at saraya he saw that her head was down on the desk and her arms were over her head attempting to block out the world, her dark brown hair with blonde highlights a mess on top of her head and shoulders, she also was shivering and sniffing heavily but he could hear her crying softly in her little shell of me, myself and I.

Carefully and softly he started to caress and softly rub her back causing her to flinch slightly , after a few seconds he began to straighten her hair out back down to her shoulders and away from her face, with this it cause saraya to stop crying and slowly peak out to see who was touching her, he saw that her eyes were read and puffy from the recent crying showing a flicker of recognition then of shame that he was seeing her in this state but before she could look away in shame takashi took a pick a damp strand of hair from her face and put it behind her ear and help her chin softly.

"Saraya do you want to step outside maybe the roof and talk about what's bothering you class" he said looking sincerely and seriously in her eyes taking his hand away from her chin and extending his hand towards her to take.

He saw the way she juggled the idea in her mind and facial expressions coming and going pain, anger, shock, happiness? But she finally gave in and took his hand and went to him into a tight embrace which Takashi returned with a softer hug not a desperate tight hug like hers one of compassion and care which he knew was a façade and that his inner self was a cold blooded monster.

Releasing from their embrace he looked her in her chocolate eyes "if it's ok let's go to the roof" turning to go but was stopped when she clasped her hand and intertwined their fingers looking away in embarrassment and a slight blush on her face when he turned to see he action, a bit shocked at her action he started walking out the class passing Alex who gave him a grateful nod his eyes still in pain anger and sorrow for what reason he was to find out soon enough. Oblivious to a certain orange hair girl with two antenna hairs that won't go down, hateful glare and her white haired companion's uneasy shift in his seat.

Going up the stairs to the roof, Saraya was still holding his hand and leaning on him but with her nice soft breasts, Takashi tried his best to not be perverted in her time of need but it was getting harder and harder as they kept rubbing on him as they went up the steps

Takashi let out a small sigh of relief as they reached the roof, the sky was a light grey overcast and in the opposite direction the clear retreating from the dark sky, his sigh which caused her to stop looking at the ground and look at him "What, what's wrong?" she asked he voice slightly cracked from her crying and eyes nervously looking at him for any clue that she is being a other

Trying to play it cool "oh uhhh. Not much just me leg still bothers me slightly even after the 'ok' from the doctor" but saying that backfired and she started to softly weep again

"Im sorry Takashi**(They got on a first name basis at the firing range the time I was 2 lazy to rewrite in like chapter 4 maybe 3 I don't remember xP… so that backfired)**im being a bother to you I shouldn't have come up here" as she started to separate from him

"No it wasn't that it, you're not a bother … it was that your chest was rubbing on me in certain way….. And I didn't know how much longer I was going to stay with my sanity….. Im sorry" he blurted out after softly reaching for her elbow in a two finger grasp to not startle her

"Geez ….. You pervert" she said clutching/covering her chest with her arms, a big red blush across her face looking away again towards the ground to the street where she saw a little pink haired girl playing with her dad in the park not too far away where Rei had dumped Takashi.

"I didn't . . . . It! You! ….. Ugghhh I surrender." He signed in defeat looking at the ground hiding a blush of his own ' what the hell am I doing?' he thought to himself as he was flirting with the girl trying to keep her away from what was bugging her but that ended quickly as she went back to her smug look.

Letting her go and walking to one of the benches that were about five feet away, he sat down and patted the seat next to him for her to sit next to him, to which she complied hesitantly sitting down on the seat but she used Takashi shoulder to lean on and curled into a little ball he knees under her chin and arms around her legs.

"So what has gotten you so … upset Saraya" he said choosing his words carefully not to press any wrong buttons. "Got to be big to ruin your normal happy and cheery self" he added

Saraya just tighten up in her little ball and leaned harder against Takashi as fresh tears started to form blurring her vision "I … I lost … I lost my dad Takashi ….. He died in an accident in the factory he was working at …. He just started last month … They said a pipe leak busted and exploded sending shrapnel out killing my dad …. Went straight threw his head and killed two others with him and injured another that were with him at the time."

She reached into her pocket and took out her phone and switched it on and there was a background of a younger version of saraya with big goofy nerd glasses doing a peace sign across her left eye and the man next to her was familiar he had black hair, brown soft eyes like hers but if you looked carefully you saw a hardened look in them that sent a chill down his spine even when he was smiling and had his tongue out doing a goofy face with his daughter, Takashi saw other features he wasn't able to see due to the distance he shot the man at he saw that he had a firm and rigid jawline cleanly shaved face with no facial hair.

Looking now at the person he shot he put the pieces together it was Carlos the close friend of Henry who was pissed that he killed him and wanted to do more than just mental torture, Carlos was a new guy but was well known and well trained. He felt his gut turn upside town as he felt the contents of his breakfast start to rise but he started to slowly chug it down.

Saraya feeling Takashi tense up behind her switched off her phone and turned her head to looked back at him, her tears still falling down her cheek "Takashi what's wrong " she asked voice cracking from her recent crying.

Takashi was stumped he didn't know if to tell her it wasn't an accident and that he was the one who killed her father in cold blood, he wasn't even firing at him but he took the first shot and killed him not giving him a chance. He felt the guilt start to eat him up from the inside but instead …

"I lost both my parents in the recent plane crash that was on the news my dad was in the small jet that ran into the flock of birds and my mother was in the bridge heading towards the airport to pick him up while I was at school …. You remember the fight that took place with the football players involved well I did that and that was the day they died around that time…. So I know how you feel" Takashi told her clenching his fists that he wasn't able to tell her what he has done.

Saraya just gasped unwrapped herself from her ball turned around hand on her mouth and hugged Takashi tightly not letting go for a while "… Takashi im sorry I didn't know that you had it so much harder than I have I also have heard rumors about what happened to you as well but saya helped clear them up for me with what she knows … pardon me intruding on your personal matters" letting go of him after a few minutes looking up to him only inches apart

Takashi felt the urge to kiss her but he held it back, he didn't deserve to, he killed her father and she doesn't even know the real way he died . . . by his hand "its ok, Saraya life has its ups and downs but you have a bright future ahead do you. . . . Think you father would like to see you crying …. If he is like I think he is a loving caring father . . . .he wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you his own flesh and blood to shed to cry, its ok to cry but everything has its time but remember one thing ….. DON'T forget him and all the great times you had with him that will cherish his memory and time that he walked among us." He said to her his voice cracking as well touched his own black heart with his words.

Saraya started to cry again but this time they weren't all of sorrow but some of relief and a burden off her shoulders. She was still inches apart from Takashi; she took the initiative, closing her eyes and closing the distance between them until she reached Takashi's lips. He was in shock he didn't know what to do after a few seconds but gave in as he felt her soft lips against his, he started to push softly and deepen the kiss by acting himself as well but was in for another shock as she parted her lips started to gentle prod takashi's lips for them to open, to which he complied to after hesitating a bit. He felt her tongue slowly enter his mouth as he started to do the same with the same tenderness she showed as they searched and explored each other's mouth and played around with each other until they had to break apart for air.

A thin line of spit followed as their kiss broke apart bother were slightly panting. He gazed into her soft brown eyes her beautiful face but all he could focus on were the features of the man he killed this girl's father and how he had to live with the guilt of not being able to tell her that it was him who did it, he who killed her father in cold blood.

"That ….. Was my first kiss…? I liked it takashi" saraya said to him making it feel like he was hit again by Henry but three times worse.

Takashi couldn't stomach it for much longer so she stood up from his seat slowly taking saraya by surprise "im sorry I can't do this im taking advantage of you when you are in and emotional time . . . . Im sorry forgive me" coming up with the lie, he knew she started it and that she was pushing herself on him but he couldn't do it not with his guilt.

He started to go but she grabbed onto his uniforms sleeve "Takashi you and I both know that's a lie …. I was the one who pushed me on you …. Do you not like me?" She replied looking at the ground tears starting to well up again.

"Saraya ….. It's not that I don't like you, you are a hot girl some guys will kill me if they heard me saying this ….. It's just that I …. I don't want to get involved in a relationship im still recovering from my recent one" he said to her clasping her hand gently from his sleeve and putting it back down to her and sitting to her side once more '….. And I killed your father' he thought to himself.

He started hugging Saraya which she returned hugging him pressing her chest against his and putting her head on her shoulder, but she wasn't crying she was just sitting there holding onto him for comfort. They stayed there for a few minutes much to Takashi discomfort which she didn't seem to sense ….

Saraya spoke up breaking the silence "I … Im ok now, thank you Takashi for helping me ….." Releasing from his embrace which he did so to but slowly not to startle her and not to be too quick to make her suspicious

Looking back at her face he saw a small tear go down her left eye, wiping it off softly with his hand. Causing her to blush again and grab his hand with hers and keep it there on her cheek for a moment, until Takashi took both of her hands, small compared to his, and let them down slowly to her thigh.

"If you are alright now I think it would be wise to head back to class …. I have an idea lets go to the nurse office say you helped me their I grab a cane from Mrs. Shizuka and we get a free pass into class, it's a win-win I get a cane to help me out and we get to class without much trouble" Takashi said to her standing back up and out stretching his hand for her to follow her

Nodding instead of talking afraid that her voice would crack and make her start crying again took his hand, she didn't let go and placed his arm in between her chest but this time of purpose and doing it with more force and putting her head on his bicep.

Takashi was glad that she didn't notice his discomfort of what she was doing to him driving the guilt he had inside him even further into his chest breaking /degrading his innocence and conscious. With that he started the dreadful walk towards the clinic,

Saraya's nipples were all erect from being rubbed against Takashi's firm arm, caused by going down the stairs sending little jolts to his arm, which were causing her to feel and be this way, silently hoping Takashi didn't notice anything from her prodding at him, with that thought she blushed heavily and looked to the ground.

Takashi was nervous as hell ever since he felt two something's from her chest start poking at his arm half way to the clinic, he just tried to play it off as some buttons from her uniform but then he remembered that the uniforms don't have buttons, which left only one option left and which also explained her flushed face and soft moaning.

Trying his best to ignore her he almost crashed faced first into the clinics office front door, stopping mear inches from the door he looked down at Saraya who looked back up to him her face all red

"I think now is a good time to let go of my arm and look like you are helping me walk not the other way around" this caused her already flushed face become just a hint redder but nodded in agreement and she took his arm around her shoulders and made it look like she was helping him up, and with that they entered the clinic.

Mrs. Shizuka hearing the door open, swiveled on her chair chewing on her pencil top, saw Takashi the boy she was assigned to at the hospital on her internship, come in being supported by a young girl brown haired up the her shoulder blades, with blonde highlights, walk over to her until Takashi broke the silence

"Hi Mrs. Shizuka, pardon the intrusion but my leg is starting to hurt me and I was wondering if I could borrow a cane I left mine at home…. Ill returns it tomorrow" he said trying to unfurl his plan to get them into class without many problems.

"If that is the case then no problem Komuro" she said standing up and walking towards a closet in her skimpy skin tight dress and her white shirt hugging her bosom tightly "also how is Bruno? May I ask, since the last time we saw each other in the hospital" she spoke out while in the making quite a racket going through the stuff in her closet …. He swore he heard a cat yell in there at one point but he also felt Saraya tense up next to him after hearing her last sentence looking at him, in in turn waved it off like it was nothing, not noticing the look of pain and curiosity she had.

"Oh not a problem at all, he seems to be doing great he eats a ton of food I swear he is going to make me broke with all the kibble he eats but it's worth it, I wrestled with him last night all fun and games, he is very playful, a very loveable Giant ball of military trained German Shepard fur once he trusts you." He replied to her but wasn't sure if she heard her with all the commotion in the closet.

Getting out of the closet she signed "Here it is, this sucker was all the way in the back , and that's great he really seems to be making you happy well ill just write out the pass for both of you, you're in the same class right?" Shizuka asked after handing the basic black cane to Takashi who took it acceptably and motioned Saraya that it was ok to let him go now, but she held onto him for a bit longer before letting go.

Mrs. Shizuka now done writing out the pass handed it to Takashi, "well take care Takashi you to I would say hope to see you again but …. You know what I mean" she said sitting back down

"Yes I get it, see you again under better circumstances Mrs. Shizuka" Takashi said walking out the door with the help of his cane and heading towards class, handing the pass to Saraya

She took it and started off after him keeping an even pace with him as he used the cane.

[Oh …. Shit what the fuck how long have I been out …. Three days dam … that guy henry drug was fucking potent as shit bro dam im all woozy and shit….. *cough* im stretch my legs ummm maybe I'll just mess around with this teacher here hehehe]

"NO Don-"Takashi was cut off as he was shut out.

"What did you say Takashi?" Saraya asked him looking up to him taken back as she saw an evil, lunatic, lecherous grin, an darker complexion and slight hint of red in his eyes

[oh wow you were denying this HOT piece of ass dam you do have issues bro"] "Oh Nothing" putting a hand to her chin lifting it to him and giving her a kiss deep with his tongue entering her mouth.

Entering the class he viewed that his normal teacher wasn't there but instead a mid-age man wearing a black pinstripe suit. Inside the suit, he wears a white dress shirt along with a yellow tie. He also wears black-framed glasses with yellow eyes, black hair.

"Well it's a pleasure for you to join us, I hope you have a pass or I will have to give you detention" he said with a grin and licking his lips which disgusted Saraya, but Takashi didn't even flitch.

"Hello Instructor-Senpai may I ask of your name?" he said with an equally if not more crazed look in his eye walking towards his desk

Not noticing his expression the teacher outstretched his right with a slight flapping of his suit sleeve from the force, and brought his hand down to his chest, which reminded Takashi of some sort of military salute but more Gay and repugnant like a cult calling. "I am Koichi Shido Mr. Shido to you, I will be you current teacher until Professor Ozpin returns from some research Lab" he said with a ego that he swore you could swim in

"What was that Mr. Shithole some kind of cult calling?" he said making fun of his last name and hand gesture causing a large amount snickers and muffled laughs to run across the class as he attempted to repeat his gesture but failing on purpose.

A vein popped out on his forehead and he clutched his fists "NO and my Name in MR. SHIDO" taking a break to collect himself and calm down by adjusting his tie. "I will not take such insolence from any student yo-"he was cut off as Takashi started laughing causing him to take a step back.

"YOU are the son of Ichirou Shido the Politian who is running for governor? Aren't you supposed to be rich and shit, why are you here so low in a high school teaching insolent brats like these? Wow you must have some big daddy issues to be thrown down here." Laughing hardly, clutching his stomach and holding himself with his desk nearby.

"You insolent BRAT LEARN YOUR PLACE, IW ILL SPEACK WITH THE HIGHER UPS AND HAVE YOU EXPELLED FROM THIS SCHOOL IMMEDIATELY AND IF YOU TRY TO DENY IT THEY WONT BELIEVE YOU …. Who would they believe an honorary teacher or a scumbag student like yourself!?" his shouted out venom dripping down after every word.

With this Takashi stopped laughing along with the class who was making fun of the teacher all looked at him even saraya who shied away back to her seat away from everything worry and fear evident in her eyes.

Standing up straight he looked straight into the Mr. Shido's eyes and leaning in close so only he could hear his whisper in his ear, making him drop a bead of sweat from his forehead. "Oh really you're an honorary teacher? Aren't you accused of sleeping with the slut Miku yuki? Accused of being part of a student gang that is pestering this school?" seeing the man tense up from the accusations he started to sweat harder "Oh and the part that led ruined a relationship of mine which I found out with some new resources and contacts . . . . You Held back Miyamoto Rei just to get her father off your shit of a father off his tail . . . . PATHETIC!" standing straight again he saw the teacher just stare at the ground sweating bullets

"now get out of my way cripple coming through" using his cane to move him aside with enough force to send him to his falling on his ass and hit his head on the wall but without knocking him out.

Taking his seat next to saraya the entire class stared in shock at him for he just owned the teacher in front of them.

Paying no mind to them he just closed his eyes and regained control of himself. [Man you don't know how good that felt!]

'How did you know he held back Rei?!' he thought to himself [oh this isn't the first time I controlled you I used it before without you knowing hehehe]

This shocked him but was taken out of his thoughts as Mr. Shido walked up to his desk and handed him a schedule.

"….. I-It seems you have a new schedule not class changes just the club you signed up for…." And with that he just walked away to the front of the class and gave the lesson wary of what Takashi was up to.

Looking at the schedule he didn't remember joining a club or signing up for one but dismissed it as Elizabeth's doing as he saw a note with a stamp of a dragon flying over the rising sun of japans flag.

Removing the seal he took out a note that read *Takashi I enrolled you into the Kendo Club for numerous reason, one it will be helpful for you to know hand and sword combat not just fire arms because you don't know when you have to get up close and personal, you start in the club tomorrow because you have to report back to the house we had you in you have an instructor awaiting you there. –Elizabeth of Dragons of the Rising Sun- DRS.*

'Well fuck I don't know how to use swords …. Im decent with hand to hand combat' he thought remembering the fight he had.

The rest of the day went smoothly without any hiccups, left him alone and his distance, he didn't have to worry about Saraya she was called home early mid-day along with Alex.

Now all he had to do was go and learn some shit from the instructor that Elizabeth assigned to him, and kill that one guy.

Walking into the house he noticed that it was awfully quite, he didn't see any of the guards in the house, walking down into the hallway he was about to speak out but was shocked to see one of the guards looking straight at him but he was slumped on the wall and blood trailing down from the wall to his position.

Takashi stopped dead in his tracks, listening around just in case the intruder was still in the house. He slowly walked up to the man and checked his pulse . . . . 'Shit no pulse' he thought sorry my friend' closing his eye lids, he started to pat him down and found a Glock17 (G17 for short) and two clips with 9x19 rounds for the gun which he pocketed

Keeping the gun arm's length away and elbows bent slightly aiming forward he started to do a sweep of the house. He saw two more bodies of out of the total of five guards at the house, all of them showed signs of struggle.

Takashi was snapped out of his thought when he heard three shots fired and a man yelling "NO HET THE HELL AWAY FROM M-!" Cut short by gurgled groan then nothing bud a soft thump on the ground.

This unnerved Takashi as he tried his best to keep quiet and make his way to the source of the sound that came near the spot where he came out of his 'torture'.

Taking a peek from the corner of the wall he was hiding behind he saw the last guard was on the floor with a sword in his chest but then he saw above him, a man whose back was towards him with dark brown hair and in some sort of old fashion Japanese samurai armor getup.

**Cue INVASION by shiru sagisu (not my taste of rock music but it does the part listen to it for this part)**

The man somehow took notice of Takashi and turned around but he never saw his face as for it was masked by a samurai mask that reminded him of one he read about in a history book, it had the face of a 'demon' and tusks protruding from its open mouth, and blood splattered across its face.

The figure grabbed the sword behind him not even moving his gaze from Takashi, he then did a quick flick of his wrist and most of the blood on the sword went flying to the wall opposite, then he charged.

Takashi now scared leveled the pistol at his new attacker and fired off four rounds into the armored figure but they just bounced off except one that went in between a gap of armor causing his shoulder to shoot back and his initial slash to go far and missing his head by inches.

[ooooh lala, a sexy samurai, I wannna, I wanna, yes im gunna, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PIPSQUICK] his conscious yells at him with a crazed voice that chilled him to the bone, This time he didn't even mind it taking over he saw that the samurai guy was dead set on killing him and everyone in this house for reason he didn't know.

Seeing the opening the samurai had with his swing gone off and missing him Takashi lunged at him, tackling him at waist which felt like hitting a wall since he had armor on but he felt the man's balance start to go off as they both went falling to the ground. Sword landing at the end of the hallway few feet behind Takashi.

The man spoke "Oh so you are going to be much harder that these men in suits … I like it"

Jumping off the figure he re-aimed with his gun and started shooting by his second shot he remembered that his armor was special, but this gave enough time for the man to get up slowly due to his armor in his way and weighing him down, now looking for soft spots and gaps in his armor takashi shot at those sections connecting only once more due to it being a moving target, seeing that he was about to be tackled he dove right to avoid the hit but then felt a blossom of pain shoot out on his arm.

He saw that the man had a smaller hidden sword on his left arm and was preparing for another strike which he missed again due to takashi using his smaller figure to roll under him landing on his back he felt a sharp pain pressing from below him reaching back he clasped the handle of the sword the guy dropped.

Rushing back up to his feet sword clasped between both hands getting used to the weight, he faced the man who was just looking at him intently re-sizing him up as a potential threat. "Do you even know how to use that boy?" he mocked at him knowing that his stance and position was all wrong, but takashi didn't care he was trying his best to remember an anime he watched of a sword user teen who got stuck in a game world and if he died he would die in the real world as well.

He swapped the sword to his dominate right hand and beckoned him over with his left, the man just grunted "You death wish insolent brat" but he didn't charge head first this time he started to inch slowly towards takashi who just stood still trying to read his movements, but lacked in knowing where he was targeting as his eyes were hidden behind his mask.

Takashi saw that he tensed up and prepared a block just as the man lunged at him trying a vertical slash for his side which he blocked using his left hand to hold on the lower end of the longer blade to reinforce the parry.

Takashi started a counter and rammed his shoulder onto his attackers chest as he heard the wind be knocked out of him as the man fell to the ground not expecting that counter, but he also felt a lot of pain on his shoulder due to the studs of the armor, stepping back takashi attempted for a downwards stab like he tried with the football captain in his past fight, but that was parried as the man used the motion of his sword and redirect it imbedding it to the ground next to him.

The man used this chance and kicked Takashi in the chest sending him back a few feet and on his ass. The man then stood up and ran up to the now unarmed Takashi taking this chance to remove this potential threat.

But takashi saw it coming and hoped that when the man was standing he didn't see him grab the vase off of the nearby coffee table, when the man was close enough distance from him so he was sure not to miss and him not to be able to dodge the object, he then spun around gathering momentum in his uninjured left arm and lobbed the vase hitting the man square on the temple. Causing the man to black out and land on top of him unconscious. But he didn't notice the short sword that embedded itself into his gut due to the relief of winning. Spitting out blood

Tossing the body aside he started to stand but was interrupted when he heard a familiar woman's voice but he couldn't quite place it. "Father there are no more targets in the building did you get the last one I heard a commoti -"the voice cut out as it rounded the corner and he saw another samurai but this one in a more feminine armor and she had dark purple hair that could be easily seen even thou she had a helmet on and mask

"YOU KILLED FATHER!"She yelled out unsheathing a sword of her own that was holstered on her side "I will Avenge HIS DEATH!" she yelled out rushing towards Takashi in pure fury.

Takashi now noticing the new threat and sword in his gut had little time to react and reach for a new weapon so he grabbed the hilt of the sword in his gut and yanked it out, the pain was excruciating like nothing he ever felt before, it felt like there was the electricity in his gut but on a much larger scale per square inch and in happened repeatedly for every second he took pulling the sword out. But he did it fast enough to raise the sword up to parry a vertical slash from the feminine samurai, but her attack didn't end their shed carried out a barrage of blows and slashes, Takashi's endurance was wearing thin and it was getting harder for him to see his vision failing him and blocking the onslaught the female samurai was giving him until he had enough and bitch slapped the chick in the face when he saw an opening, knocking off the mask she wore he saw her face clearly this time and was able to pinpoint the voice.

"Ms. Saeko Busujima Sempai?" he said as he felt her sword plunge into his gut once again an almost exact direction the first one entered but this time the longer blade pierced all the way threw and out his back, Spurting out more blood that landed on Saeko Busujima's face, her eyes filled with recognition of the boy she had crushed/gotten wet off of when he saw him beat up those football players single handedly and how he was about to execute one of them but she intervened before he did the work.

She felt guilt inter the pit of her stomach but it was battling against letting him die for killing her father, but then he heard her father start to stir awake from the blow and she then saw the pieces of vase jutting out of the side of his face and then she knew what he done he only knocked him unconscious.

Hating herself now she yelled out to her father who was now standing up and grabbing the long sword that was imbedded into the floor for support "FATHER HELP ME HE is going to die, I don't want him to die, PLEASE HELP ME! She shouted pulling the sword out and looking around for any cloths or medical objects to use on him

Takashi saw this all unfold but in slow-motion as he felt the blood drain from him from the wounds looking down to his right arm he saw that his bicep muscle was chopped and hanging on to him by a thin strip of flesh and was bleeding devoutly.

Then he saw Elizabeth barge into the room with Henry and another 3 men along with him

" i said teach him the arts not teach him a lesson or kill him god dam war mongrel you owe me big time if he dies!" she snarled at him her men pointing their weapons at the armored figure leaning on the sword and leaveing the crying girl alone attempting to ten to Takashi

"Henry patch him up, not many can stand up against the Busjima's like that he has REAL good potential, ill go get a med kit from the kitchen."she spoke out walking out of the room to

"Not again" he murmured out as he passed out yet again due to blood loss.

* * *

**well here is chapter 8 zombies may be here by chapter ten if i keep chapters this long xD o review there is about 60 of u reading each chapter and only 4-6 reviewing FIX THAT and give me ur opinion u read this story this far u owe me that at least .-. ... plz **

**and if not fk off like lordxSesshumaro would say xP **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is chapter 9 sorry for the wait i had to pack and shit for my vacation trip and stuff so im at my destination so all good but i will be a tourist soooo i might not post as much . . . but i will try kk**

**Saeko SAEKOSAEKO STFU she will come later just let me do my shit hahahaha . . .. NO SERIOUSLY lol jk jk .-.**

**Nova- the cane was for a excse to get into class lol i thin u must read better or i should detail better oh well LOL**

**We all know i dont own this anime...(or do i? Hmmmm NOPE)**

**Enjoy AND review kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!**

**BiGEST CHAPTER SO FAR 8K ALONE with story lollolol**

**also lemon in this one warning when it starts in bold kk (near bottom)**

* * *

Takashi woke with a start sitting upright immediately sweat pouring down his cold face, he looked around and saw that Henry was at the door way, Elizabeth was in a seat next to his bed watching him carefully her chromed desert eagle on her lap, the man who looked like the one he fought before Saeko started with him recalling that he was her father , who stared at him in disgust and hatred. He then felt odd warmth from his left side near his wound, looking down he saw a mass of dark purple hair Saeko beside the bed with her face on his thigh weeping.

Takashi didn't know how to react; now he knew why Mr. Busujima was giving him such a hateful glare. "Mrs. Busujima …. What are you doing? Why am I not dead?"

She looked up from her crying position and gazed into his brown eyes with her blue eyes that were a bit red and puffy from crying. "Komuro YOUR ALIVE" and with that she hugged in a tight embrace as she started to weep again on his shoulder.

Worried at what he said "What do you mean by that?" he asked a bit scared and shocked for the awnser

"Let me explain what happened" cut in henry before Saeko could speak

**_(flashback) _**

_"Henry patch him up" Elizabeth said passing Henry a tackle box first aid kit which he took and opened up to reveal a bunch of syringes and bottles with different substances but what stood out the most was a syringe with a purple substance that flashed a ghastly green and turned oozy at times, wrapped in a thick clear plastic warning of toxicity and so on._

_Henry opened a separate section of the tackle box revealing an assortment of stainless steel tools but he picked a pair of scissors._

_Taking the scissors he lifted Takashi's town and bloodied shirt and cut it in half revealing the gruesome wound_

_Henry let out a low whistle "dam kid close call yet again, blades missed your abdominal aorta by a few inches below your left kidney." He said inspecting the open wound which was about three inches wide and went through his entire abdomen bleeding like crazy making takashi to grow ever so more paler by the minute._

_First he grabbed a bottle with the name 'Morphine' and a syringe. Administering the right amount into the syringe he injected it into Takashi's thigh. He then rolled Takashi to his side exposing his back using the scissors again to remove his torn shirt._

_Henry went back to the box and took out a needle and stitching thread and began to close up Takashi's back, when he finished with that he slowly moved him onto his back and started to apply tome anti-infecting cream into and around the entrance of the wound. _

_Everything was running smoothly until Takashi started to shake uncontrollably, re opening the neat stitches Henry had made restarting the bleeding and making it worse. Causing Saeko to scream out in horror and attempt to run next to him as he was banging his head against the floor, and another man in a suit, had trouble holding her back from rushing to his side._

_"FUCK he is having a seizure" henry yelled taking off his suit jacket and rolling it into a ball he placed it under Takashi's head to stop him from banging it against the floor, but it didn't help much as the rest of his body started convulsing and shaking._

_Takashi kept on shaking opening the wound in his gut wider and wider the bleeding worsened and began to pool around the floor underneath him, and blood start to be spit out of his mouth signaling he has bitten his tongue._

_"Crap" Henry yelled out rushing to the tackle box grabbing another syringe and searching for a tranquilizing bottle in hopes that it might stop him from shaking so much; when he found the bottle he carefully and quickly took out the correct amount and injected it into Takashi's thigh._

_After a few seconds of being injected with the tranquilizer Takashi stopped shaking but his breath was ragged and wet due to the blood in his mouth from biting his own tongue._

_"Don't have time Got to hurry he has lost too much blood we are going to lose him it's too late." Henry spoke standing up wiping his hands on Takashi's torn up shirt._

_"NOOOOOO" Saeko yelled out falling to her knees crying and shaking uncontrollable. _

_Then Elizabeth spoke up "Henry what about that new drug you got I see it's in the Box why not use that?" she asked looking at the syringe with the purple liquid_

_"That an experimental drug that they made here in Tokyo, and they sent a warning that some unwanted mutations has happened to the serum causing it to be VERY unstable" Henry spoke now holding the bagged syringe._

_"Will it work I believe it is worth the risks what are the side effects that they warned us that can happen?" She asked demanding him to use it _

_"They haven't said but warned us that they won't be accountable to the misuse of this drug when they have clearly warned us about the mutation." He spoke out bluntly waving the syringe in the air in front of him._

_"Well if you're not going to do it and there is a chance to save him its DAM well worth it" Elizabeth spoke out snatching the bagged syringe, ripping the packaging and sticking it into Takashi's neck while he was still breathing._

_With that Takashi started to convulse, his body shaking more violently than when he was having a seizure. His veins were beginning to be outlines and spreading in a dark purplish black, starting from his neck and spreading to the rest of his body in a dark web of his veins._

_Everyone just watched in shock, horror, and fascination. Suddenly the gash on his arm was healing up but the flesh that was hanging off just fell off rejected by some unknown force as new flesh was growing and reforming at a rapid rate._

_Then the Blackness reached his gut wound and they saw the black liquid defy gravity and just link across the gap and start to reform and fill in the hole he had in his abdomen and the color return to his face every one watched in shock and awe as his muscles started to become more visible and ripped._

_"Wow you were saying that it was not right but what I see is the cure of the world's worst diseases and injury's and a next generation of super solder's" Elizabeth spoke butting an old wrinkled hand on the kneeling Henry._

_But she spoke to soon as Takashi took a sharp breath and he turned ghastly pale and the blackness in his veins changes to a dark green, his eyes turned white and black blood started to come out of them as well as his ears and mouth. _

_"Got to be kidding me it was going all right a moment ago" with that Henry moved back to the tackle box and took out a small flashlight. Going back to Takashi he opened his now shut eyes he flashed the light but he didn't see the pupils only the whiteness with the greenness of the small veins inside the eye. Cursing to himself he then forced Takashi's mouth open and flashed the light inside he saw what usually should be a light pink throat but instead he saw the dark hue of the greenness and black blotches inside._

_"He is dying" he said like there was no hope. As if on cue Takashi stopped breathing and fell to the ground with in a lump of dead flesh. Saeko just kept on screaming and crying. Henry just went up to him and checked for a pulse, shaking his head to Elizabeth that he wasn't alive._

_She stopped when she looked up she saw that Takashi was getting up and started to limp towards Henry._

_"What is this, I though you are dead?" Henry spoke in shock seeing Takashi get up after knowing he was dead._

_But then Takashi spoke his pupils returning faintly but in a red hue "UUGGH. …. . . D-ont …. Let me … Bite you … or you will . . . change like … us ….. Ugghhh"_

_Henry was confused at this declaration but complied moving out of the way just as Takashi lunged at his old positions jaw snapping eyes back to the milky white._

_Elizabeth was going to back out an order to restrain Takashi and muffle his jaw to stop him to bite anyone but before she could Takashi fell to the ground, but the shock was that his eyes returned to their original color and pupils returned but they were in a glowing hue of purple that faded away revealing his normal brown eyes, his veins stopped being green and flash back to dark purple then nothingness of normal human skin._

_"Henry take him into the guest room let him rest but keep a watch on him just in case he decides to turn again . . .." Elizabeth spoke walking off " I have some paper work to fill out"_

**_(End of flashback/story telling)_**

"So that's what happened basically" Henry explained nervously holding onto his pistol.

"Sooo your telling me im some kind of 'mutant experiment gone wrong 'person?" Takashi asked a bit shocked and in awe.

"… When you put it that way well . . . Yes" Henry said shifting uncomfortably around Takashi leaving an uncomfortable silence

"So how long have I been out?" he asked breaking the silence thinking he has been out for a few days

"Oddly you have been out for just ummm . . . Thirty minutes it's still 4 pm almost 5 " Henry said uncomfortably

"Saeko i didnt know you were in a gang? i thought you werent like that. . . ." Takashi asked a bit freaked out such a well manored girl could be in a gang

Hesitantly "Komuro im not in a gang . . . . the only reason i do this is because its get me . . . . i enjoy the rush and pleasure of harming others . . . but its always people who have done wrong not just innocent people on the streets." she said embarrased looking away in shame

Takashi just stared in shock but was snapped out of it when his phone started to ring.

Answering his cell "Konichi wa This is Komuro Takashi how can I help you?" wondering who called him

"Hey Takashi it's me Morita I noticed you have been quite tense and shit so I was wondering you would come and do a gig with me and Alex at a party so you can do your singing . . . . While you were not arriving at band practices Alex joined us along with a few others but we didn't replace you so well wait for you tonight at 8pm you coming bro?" Morita questioned

"Not noticing the glares of the others he responded "Yeah sure I'll make it texted me the directions and what songs we are going to play I do my best 8pm right?"

"Yeah at 8 I'll send you the info when were done see you there don't forget or ditch us please man" Morita said

"Ok I won't see you in a bit" he said receiving a beep of a text from his phone deciding to check it later.

He then looked up and saw Elizabeth look at him "I don't think it will be wise of you to go to that party in the condition you are in we don't know what else can happen to you or others around you"

"Well you know I feel fine I don't have the munchies, im not hurt and I want to go to that party. "He snapped back grabbing a shirt from the closet putting it on and walking out the house to his to get ready for the party.

With that he stormed out of the room putting on the shirt and leaving the house, running down the street in inhuman speeds his eyes in a dark purple hue.

(6pm)

Takashi was done showering and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a skin tight light grey shirt hugging and detailing his ripped new ripped body. Looking over at himself in the mirror after combing his hair he decided he was decent enough so he grabbed the keys of his new apartment he got. . The apartment building was all vacant so it was all Takashi's.

Starting out he noticed that Bruno wasn't being playful with him he wasn't even in sight. Confused and worried he started to look around the house for Bruno.

"Bruno where are you boy?!" Takashi called out worried

Takashi then heard a small whimper and nails on wood floor in the opposite end of the apartment.

Takashi ignored the thought of how he heard that through closed doors and cements walls and started to the origin of the sound.

Takashi walked into the room closing the behind him and looked around, he then heard more whimpering from the corner of the room.

Walking over he saw Bruno cowering into the corner of the wall trying to back up further away from Takashi, his nails digging into the floor attempting to get away from Takashi, his eyes had a fearful and crazed look glaring right into Takashi's own.

"Bruno what's wrong?" He asked kneeling down slowly extending his arm, palm open.

Then he heard a voice a deep threatening voice that was full of fear and desperation " GET A-AWAY MONSTER LEAVE ME BE IMPERSINATION OF MY MASTER!" The voice echoed in his mind.

Takashi withdrew his hand in shock and backed away looking for the origin of the voice. The room was empty except for him and Bruno.

"What .. The hell was that? God, im going crazy from that drug." Takashi sighed looking back at Bruno.

Bruno wasn't trying to back away but was still backed into the corner looking at him head tilted to the side eyes still full of fear but also with shock and curiosity.

"You can . . . understand me!?" He heard the voice echo through his mind again as he saw Bruno doing some whimpering which translated to the voice.

Takashi backed up more until he hit the wall opposite looking at Bruno in shock. "Bruno is it you talking?! What kind of fucked up drug did Henry give me?"

"Are .. You my master the one by the name of Tak- hi?" The voice came again but Bruno was starting to sit upright and walk slowly towards Takashi tail between his legs and flashing his fangs growling slightly.

"So it is you who is speaking Bruno . . . yea it is me Takashi, John was the one who gave you to me when i was in the hospital bed." Takashi spoke trying to calm the dog down from doing anything drastic.

"So you do hear me, if you are Tak-hi he would know what to do if did THIS!" Bruno barked and ran towards Takashi, jaw snapping and crazed look in his eye's reaching Takashi in seconds.

"Bruno DONT ITS ME" Takashi yells out as Bruno bit down hard on his arm. Takashi yelped out in shock but when he looked down at Bruno he was in his playful look as he tried to get on top and wrestle.

"It seems you are stronger now from last fight Tak-hi your skin is tougher from most humans somehow, i might have to get serious" Bruno growled adding more pressure in his bite as Takashi rolled and got on top of the big dog.

"You were going EASY on me? I don't know how im able to hear or talk to you but im glad i can now so i can that I don't have to go easy on you either." Takashi said gripping the dog and squeezing tightly making Bruno yelp as they continued their playful wrestle.

(7:45)

"Good fight Bruno" Takashi said wiping some blood that was coming out of his arm wound now closed up from the drug's effects "What you want to eat im going to a party and won't be home late" putting on a tight black shirt with a pocket and his blue grey and black camo shorts for the other outfit was torn up in their wrestle

"I'll take that leftover steak you have in the fridge I've been trying to get it but it's to high up" Bruno said rolling on his back begging for the steak and a belly rub.

Complying he got the steak and kneeled rubbing his belly. "Make it last I don't know at what time ill be back"

Not listening to him he took the steak out of his hand tearing it apart in one go "Take me with you i need a walk." Bruno spoke between bites.

Takashi thought about it "Sure why not but im going to make you wear a shirt, don't bite people and stuff just growl that usually does the trick. Let's go we got to be there in a few minutes!" Grabbing his keys and wallet, locking the door behind him he broke out into a fast run. "Bruno on my six" he spoke out just as he left the front gate leaving the dog scrambling to follow suit close behind. Trying to ignore other voices that wete starting to floor his head.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Takashi arrived at the house the party/gig was going down. He knew the directions and description of the house was familiar . . . it was Ortis Costas home a western house with red tiled roof shingles, three stories tall mansion with peach colored walls, a tall black spear tipped fence surrounding the property.

"Bruno stand by, around the house, stay out of sight but stay in ear shot so I can speak with you." Takashi said walking up to the front door.

"Yes master, just whistle and I will come to your side." Bruno barked out dashing into the lush gardens.

Takashi reached the front door but before he could ring the bell it opened revealing Morita in his blonde Mohawk.

"You got me worried bro I almost thought you weren't going to make it." He said letting out a sigh of relief taking a step back for him to enter into the house.

"Well im here, so when are we up?" He questioned following behind him. Bruno watching from a nearby window while being covered by a bush.

"Bro! You got build, taller, and your voice is deeper since last time i saw you. Morita said in shock as Takashi was towering him at a stunning 6'5

"Guess i hit a growth spurt I don't know I got this build but i have been going to the gym and got a new job." Takashi replied a bit bewildered as well

"Well we are up next lets head to the back 'stage', but before we go there let pass by the kitchen and get some drinks and maybe some chicks if you know what i mean." Morita said teasingly.

"Sure why not." Takashi said plainly following him through the crowd of people listening to the dance music that was playing and just hanging out chasing skirts. Not noticing a grey haired boy dancing with an orange haired girl.

Morita and Takashi made it to the kitchen mostly due to the fact most of them knew who Takashi was and parted out of their way.

Morita grabbed a pair of soda pops and handed on to Takashi.

"Here bro." he said. Holding out the canned drink for him to grab.

"Nah man i want something stronger i had a hell of a day." Takashi said nudging the soda pop away from himself and grabbing a beer from one of the ice coolers, opening it up and downing it in one go. Grabbing the attention of everyone in the kitchen shocked and amused.

"Ah not very strong but it will do . . . for now." He said grabbing another opening it taking a sip and taking a six pack out of the cooler as well.

"Dam bro i hope your sharing that stuff." Morita said bewildered sipping his soda pop. Walking off to the 'stage' Takashi following in suit.

Takashi and Morita reached the back of the 'stage' which was actually, a medium sized wooden platform that was in the center of the back yard a newbie band playing.

"Well here it is lets head on back and get you prepped up on what songs three were playing." Morita said handing Takashi small note that read.

*One of Takashi's band songs

-Enter song name here-

Closure Asking Alexandria last*

"Sounds good i know the lyrics so no problemo." He said patting morita lightly on his back. "Let's GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He shouted as he climbed on stage as the other group left receiving cheers from the crowd.

Takashi helped his group set up they had a new bass guitar, secondary singer who also played an electric piano he wasn't even going to ask how he got in. And Alex the drummer.

As everything was set they did their intro.

"Hello sexy ladies and the other things here tonight. Welcome we are

-enter band name- are you ready TO ROCK!" Takashi yelled out without the mic.

Happy with the amount of cheers he waited for the band to start the intro of the song till it was his turn to chime in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two songs later...

"Now were going to play closure by AA." Takashi said a bit of sweat dripping down from his while the rest of the band was drenched in sweat.

Crowd cheered enjoying the band and quieted down as Takashi cleared his throat. The band startscthe songs intro

"One last time!" Takashi growled out as a masked group of seven men or buff teens headed towards the front 'stage' one not masked and he couldn't make him out from the crowd

"We're back again, you know we're not fucking around

Got a bottle of jack in our hands

You tryna' keep up kid?

Let's see who hits the ground

We've drank the drinks

We've done the drugs

Clearly we don't remember

We've come so far

We've shown them all

Without us you'd fall and fade away" he spat out the vocal clearly spotting the masked group making progress towards him, as well as his band as he felt them tense up as their music became more upbeat.

"They say it all breaks down to keeping your feet on the ground

My sole intention is keeping my head in the clouds

They say that I can't last a day in the real world

I say you wouldn't survive one night in mine" by now they made it to the front and were getting up on his stage. He signaled the band to keep playing as he walked up to them crowd cheering enjoying Takashis voice.

"Notorious and shit I wouldn't change it for the world1

I'm infamous but damn you can't help but love this shit

Notorious and shit I wouldn't change it for the world

I'm infamous but damn you can't help but love this shit

You can't help but love this shit "Takashi sang as one of the boys swung at him as he ducked and punched him in the gut holding back, finishing the paragraph sending the man flying five feet away into the crowd who cheered thinking it was just part of the show.

"I'm everything we need to make this scene what it should have been

Remember platinum albums, sold out stadiums, leave it to me

Let's tell the truth, not to be rude but we're all irrelevant

This music's dead with a bullet in its head

Let's wake it up" Takashi paused and let another three of the group climb up.

"Whoa-oh-oh

Whoa-oh-oh" Takashi backed away slightly as the one without a mask pulled out a long hunting knife drawing a few screams and gasps, two more came up as the one who didn't have a mask seemed to be the leader sent another two to recover the one he sent flying off stage.

[My turn buddy hahaha!] Shouted his concious as he lost his grip on reality seconds later.

"It's so insane, I'm so insane

Going insane, I'm so insane" He sang out as they began to surround him, rushing to the one with a knife who was at his 12 o'clock. Feinting he turned quickly yo the one on his 9 elbowing in his gut making them double over, kicking the man's feet from under him he hit the floor with a solid thud. The rest began to rush at Takashi. [Oh im enjoying this NEW power!] He heard himself say making the attacking group shift uncomfortably as his veins flashed purple for a moment and his eyes had a purple hue along with the red.

["Leave it to me from here

Leave it to me from here"]He heard himself shout finishing his part the band still playing the final sequence. He ran at the group punching one in the face, the sound of his nose breaking magnified by the mic in his hand as he fell to the ground out cold. Still running he cloths lined one of the them as they rushed at him, causing him to clutch his neck and gasp for breath hitting the ground.

The crowd was now knew that this was a real fight ever since one of the men pulled out his knife and some were running away, some just watched, and another bunch were cheering and placing bets.

Takashi already took down two of the five that were on stage and the three who were offstage were now climbing back up and ready to fight.

He didn't let up they kept rushing; he juked the first group and made it to the group that was climbing on the stage. Reaching then he Spartan kicked the one he punched first in the face, demolishing his nose, and sending him flying because this time he wasn't holding back.

This gave time for the other two to climb up join with the others and surround Takashi in a semi-circle, he just chuckled manically as the one with the knife walked forward letting him get a clear view of his face.

First he was shocked but then pleased as it made his job easier, it easy Ortis Costas his black, thinning, graying hair along with his wrinkles for a man of 50+ of age with dimples.

"The reason I interrupt you is due yo the fact i dislike the music you play also. Boy you are skilled and extremely strong join us and we won't harm you or your friends here." He motioned to his fellow band members that were behind him.

Takashi just laughed "Im already on a job, and i don't want to be part of a group with scum like you if you attack them and us i can't be held responsible of possible death in acts of self-defense."

This made everyone on the back yard shiver as the air suddenly became tense and cold. A grey haired boy was going to climb up to the 'stage' and help but was stopped as his orange haired companion held him back dragging him back into the house.

Before the opposing group could speak takashi ran at the corner of the semi-circle of the five men grabbed the one on the farthest corner and tossed him like a rag doll knocking down two others when they had started to pull out handguns the crowd not noticing them arming themselves.

Takashi trying and stopping them from pull out fire arms to keep the crowd from becoming scared and cause chaos.

The remaining two rushed at Takashi, Ortis knife in hand swung wide arcs trying to cut Takashi, to which he dodged easily as if it was in slow motion. He saw an opening in the man beside Ortis

Taking advantage of it he rush forward punched him in the gut twirled him around so his gut was facing Ortis who then in turn stabbed his buddy in the chest while takashi had him in headlock.

Ortis froze, eyes wide, mouth agape but no words came out as he stood there in shock that he stabbed one of his own men, giving enough time for Takashi to push the body towards Ortis who then fell on the ground below the body as he started to panic but was cut short as Takashi sent a violent kick to his head hearing a satisfying snap of his neck finishing the fight before his fellow band members could react to help him.

Takashi then saw two other figures the two he knocked to the floor with their comrade running away already passing the crowd, Takashi whistled loudly and pointed at the running two "Immobilize" he shouted out seeing a black blur burst out of the bushes in the night, chasing and taking down one . . . and both running figures.

Regaining control of him "Pardon the unexpected . . . interruption but we are -enter band name- rock on sexy lady's and other guys!" He shouted out finishing another beer in one go and tossing it into the crowd who went crazy once again.

Walking back to his group who was in a state of shock that he was able to take out a group of eight men one armed and owner of the house.

But before any of them could he heard a feminine voice call out to him "TAKASHI!" Turning he saw a blur of brown hair with blond streaks In it running towards him and jumping onto him almost toppling them over. "I was so worried you would get hurt -hiccup-"Saraya said inches away from Takashi's face as she clung to him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

**WELL shit is going sexual themes coming read if ya want but some stuff is going to happen kk u have been warned...ill warn you further down when lemon starts . this is just lemonade.**

Takashi was nervous; her breath reeked of alcohol, "Hey Saraya long time no see eh. How you been?" He asked cautiously looking over at Alex who just waved him off giving him a thumbs up sign mouthing 'you got my blessing'.

This didn't help Takashi at all he still felt the guilt in his gut but it was subdued to the fact he drank a six pack by himself, blinding his judgment.

"Takashi you're so mean is that any way to treat a lady!" Saraya pouted cutely closing the gap between them and claiming his lips in to a passionate hungry kiss.

Takashi couldn't resist the softness of her lips and how her body was pressing up against his, her chest pressed hard against his, an her legs drawing his groin closer to her own.

Morita was crying comical tears complaining about not getting some, the new members just looked away and murmured ' get a room', Alex just looked away to give them privacy and in embarrassment that his sister would do such a thing in front of everyone on a stage . . . '_She must be drunk i hope takashi will respect her till she comes to a more sober state.' He thought

"Takashi how about we go inside and . . . switch shirts?" Saraya whispered into his ear her voice full of lust, clutching him tighter and slowly moving up and down grinding herself on him.

"I ... I ... Let's pass by the kitchen first I'll get something to drink and then i need to use the bathroom." Takashi said wanting to stall for time because he felt something darkening his vision and he swore he saw himself flash green for a moment.

"Yeah sure . . . but you will have to carry me like this, and I will do what I want while I'm up here." She whispered in his ear, turning to face him "let's go" giving him another kiss as Takashi started to walk off to the house, infuriating a orange haired girl who followed in suit while dragging a grey haired boy by the ear.

Takashi vision worsened he grabbed a few soda pops for Saraya and himself stopping Saraya from getting more beer., and starts to head upstairs but kept knocking into things and people who just dismissed it as him just getting frisky with Saraya catching the interests of a certain school slut of his 'aggressiveness' as they kissed every so often. Following them up the stairs.

Saraya noted that Takashi was getting ever clumsier, crashing into thing and people but he always managed to get her out of harm's way taking the blunt of the damage turning her on even more, moving in to claim Takashi's lips again, she put her tongue in his mouth and played with him.

Takashi made it up the stairs he couldn't see anything from five feet in front of him! He also felt like his vision was turning to a milky white so he kept his eyes shut, he went by touch which he was losing as well but his hearing was perking up.

Takashi walked up looking for a empty/silent room avoiding the ones that had moaning's or thumping. Takashi then walked into one room which he thought is the master bed room so he walked to the center, colliding with the bed. Landing on top of Saraya making her giggle

"Wow Takashi straight to the point aren't you?" Saraya said teasingly as she leaned into him pressing her body onto his and starting to take off his cloths.

By now Takashi didn't feel anything or barely see anything. "Saraya i need to use the restroom I'll be back out in about 20 minutes please" he croaked out as normal as possible, pulling himself out of the embrace and heading to the bathroom with several complaints from Saraya

locking the door behind him he went it a vast area with a classic toilet large shower, large mini pool tub, and in the far corner a big pole jutting from the ground rising up to the ceiling.

Takashi limped to the pole crashing in a heap breaking/making a hole into it revealing hand cuffs, belts, ties and an assortment of other types of bondage tools.

Takashi was a bit bewildered at the assortment but didn't waste time. Grabbing some belts and a pair of hand cuffs, he cuffed his legs together with the pole in between. Placing the key for the cuffs in his back pocket, he then cuffed his left hand onto the pole passing out as he spurted out blood his mouth

This made him look like he was a small dog humping the pole but he was out cold eyes glazed milky white black tar like blood was coming out of his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

(outside in the room while Takashi is having his 'phase' 15 minutes after he went inside)

Saraya sat upright on the bed with a pout on her face she was clearly upset that Takashi didnt take her there and then, But the more she thought about it she didnt want him to accidently piss inside her and stuff.

Shuddering thought she just crossed her legs and started to wait for Takashi to come out with her hands holding her face up.

She then heard the door for the hallway to creek open looking she saw another girl with light orange hair just like Rei Miyamoto, but cut much shorter and she has a hairband to keep her hair back she also has a small pair of earrings in each ear, Light orange hair just like Rei Miyamoto, but cut much shorter and she uses a hairband to keep her hair back she also has a small pair of earrings in each ear with yellow eyes.

"Can I help you?" Saraya asked tilting her head at the intrusion, slightly annoyed that someone would interrupt he imagination imagining what Takashi would do to her.

"Hi im Yuuki Miku and I want to also get in on some of that meat you got up here . . . Hey where is he?" She asked

Saraya was now pissed "who the FUCK do you think you are, fucking slut, go to hell, do you realize how long I wanted to do this with him and how much nasty booze I had to gargle so that my breath stank and how much i spiked his drink, how dumb I had to act just so I can get in his pants and you think that you can just waltz on in here and take him!" she shouted walking up to her face while pointing towards the bathroom.

"Dam Bitch!, calm down who said I was taking him we could always share right? Who knows he might be into a threesome." Miku said slyly licking her lips seductively

This made Saraya freeze and lose herself in her thoughts 'What if he is into that what if im not enough and he will leave me for her . . . so if I bring her along there won't be any problems we will both get what we won but I will put some ground rules' she thought'

". . . Fine but I will get it first, and if you force yourself onto him when he doesn't want to you'll have to deal with me afterwards." Walking back to the bed "But we have to wait for him to get out of the bathroom first." She said as she sat down waiting and pouted and resumed her wait and fantasy, until she was rudely interrupted again.

"How about we prep ourselves in a sexier way as a surprise for him?" Miku suggested

(In the bathroom 20 minutes in)

Takashi was recovering his skin tone returning to normal, his eyes back to their hardened brown hue, he no longer bled from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth, the black blood somehow turned back to a bright red, he felt his strength come back and feel more alive.

Takashi let out a large groan and tried to stretch but was unable to for he was still tied onto the pole. Reaching for his back pocket with the one hand, he grabbed the keys for the hand cuffs and started to take them off.

When he finished he tossed the cuffs away and stripped off the rest of his cloths walking still a bit drunk, over to the shower, turning it on he didn't know how to turn the knob so he just turned it until the water came out full force hitting against his body, grabbing a bar of soap he started to clean his muscular frame from the blood stains.

Takashi finished after a couple of minutes and wrapped himself in a white puffy soft tower using a smaller one to dry his hair and dry off most of the water. Feeling better he went for the door completely forgetting that Saraya was waiting for him in the other side.

**Well the lemon is going to start soon so if u no likes lemon see u next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! #$%^UI&^%$# !#$# ! #$#! #$%$# #$%$#**

Opening the door letting out a stream of hot steam from his shower he appeared from the bathroom door just as the girls finished stripping of their cloths and lying seductively on the bed.

Takashi just stood their towel wrapped around his waist and arms up on his head drying his hair. Just staring in awe and shock as he saw two hot chicks opening themselves for him only in their bras and panties, Saraya had light blue and the other girl he recognized as Miku Yuuki from morita's hottest chick list wearing a pair of black with red trim lingerie.

Saraya and Miku were enjoying the sight of Takashi, his chest, arms, and abdomen were lined and chiseled with muscle also noticing a faint large scar below where his left kidney, Miku bit her lip in anticipation for what laid in store just behind the white towel as Saraya just flushed red looking at Takashi almost nude form. Both almost anonymous of the awkward silence.

Takashi lowered his arms behind his back with the towel leaving his hair in a jumbled mess, as he slowly backed away before his hormones kicked in. as if he jinxed it he felt his manhood stand up and break through the bindings he made for the towel.

Now he stood there in plain sight completely naked in front of two hot girls who want him, he was at a loss for words as he quickly moved the smaller towel he had behind him and covered his part which had somehow grown.

Saraya was just a tomato now all red and not able to speak mouth open wide but no words were coming from the shock of seeing his size, but Miku on the other hand started off towards reaching behind her back and unclipped her bra letting it fall to the ground her tits bouncing slightly from the movement and her walking towards Takashi.

Saraya was now fuming but still couldn't say anything and only watched. Miku now was face to face with Takashi about a half a foot shorter than him coming up below his chin. She then wrapped her slender arms around his neck and brought him down slowly and softly, pressing her chest against his.

Whispering in his ear as she grabbed and started to massage his rod "we are going to punish you now for making us wait for you" she said seductively nibbling on his ear when she finished. She then removed her embrace and moved one hand to his chin grabbing it within two fingers she leashed him towards the bed.

Takashi was going to try and stop them from doing this but could do it as he felt the sensation of Miku's foreplay on him just made him lose it as he was hopelessly dragged to a world of pleasure and guilt.

Miku guided Takashi till his back was towards the bed, which was when Miku leaned in closer both of her hands on his solid chest as she leaned upwards like as if she was looking for a kiss. Takashi also leaned down to meet the kiss but was sent flying off balance onto the bed right at the last second by Miku who pushed him.

Takashi a bit stunned at the turn of event didn't notice Saraya close in behind him, drag him further into the bed, and tightly embrace him putting his head in between her boobs which were now without their bra as well. "Takashi –hiccup- What took you so long? You took so long that now I have an unwanted guest . . . ." she said staring at Miku with a wink.

"Don't be so harsh Saraya I bet Takashi doesn't mind an innocent threesome do you sweetie?" Miku said in an innocent voice as she slowly crawled on all fours towards Takashi emphasizing every move until she reached his manhood and started to play with it making Takashi even more aroused.

"Back off Miku I called him first!" Saraya said knocking Miku out of the way as she started to play with Takashi's part.

"Bitch" Miku yelled as she was denied Takashi, sitting back upright she was about to grab Saraya's hair as she was sucking on his part.

"Miku wait First come first serve Saraya got me here she deserves her spot . . . "He paused and moaned as Saraya Hummed her approval causing vibrations to reach Takashi's member "But you won't be forgotten take off you panties and sit over my head?" he asked her to do making her blush as she was being ordered around which she usually does to men.

Hesitantly Miku took off her Remaining clothing and crawled over to Takashi who then guided her with his hand, leading her thighs beside his head and her womanhood right above his mouth.

Miku expecting him to just start was startled when he spoke "Miku is it ok that I do this?" he asked, this made her blush even more none of her past partners asked her this they just took what they wanted and left, Miku nodded but then almost face palmed how could he see her nod so she just lowered herself more for Takashi who took the hint and began to lick her womanhood and her citreous causing her to moan loudly, arch her back, and start squeezing Takashi's head between her nice meaty thighs.

Saraya started to get wet at the sounds Miku was doing expecting the same treatment that she was getting started to work harder on her Fellatio (BJ) causing a chain reaction, first Takashi moans making the vibrations making Miku have an Orgasm drenching Takashi's face.

Several minutes later. Saraya's throat was starting to hurt after taking in Takashi's nine inch member repeatedly with him not even ejaculating once, Takashi still kept on licking Miku who was already having her fourth orgasm.

Saraya stopping her Fellatio and wiping her mouth "Takashi please do me now I can't take it anymore I want it NOW!" she said removing her Panties and laying on her back spreading her legs, blushing as Takashi stopped licking Miku and looked at HER womanhood which was now quite wet.

Takashi then positioned himself and his member above Saraya "Are you sure of this? Is it you first time?" he asked while taking a strand of her hair out of her face.

Blushing Saraya responded "Yes it ok for you to do it, and it's my first time" looking away at the last part "please be gentle yours is so BIG. . . "Saraya said looking into Takashi's eyes, noticing a similar look that her father had when he returned from the military.

Takashi then slowly entered Saraya's womanhood making her gasp for breath, feeling the tightness and the need to make his mark on her body and mind as he broke threw her barrier and blood came out. Once he made it all the way inside he looked at Saraya once more, she nodded for him to continue, which he replied to with starting a slowly steady pace making her tits bounce.

Miku just watched from the side playing with herself as she watched Takashi Fucking Saraya and how gentle he was with her request. Her past sex partners have never lasted this long without ejaculating, Takashi had already been fucking Saraya for five minutes straight only picking up his pace slowly over time, he also went through fifteen minutes of Saraya giving him a blowjob to top it off, she was wondering if Takashi had taken a pill but didn't mind as long as she god some of his cock.

After thirty minutes Takashi was covered in a thin sweat while Saraya was drenched as if she finished a heavy workout, her hair stuck to parts of her body in clots and she was starting to breath heavier

Takashi now was having sex with Saraya for about forty five minutes, she has already has some six orgasm while he had none. He didn't mind that he now enjoyed giving women orgasms than having one of his own. He also saw Miku feeling left out as she wasn't getting any of Takashi. So he decided to give Saraya a break for she was now almost panting.

Slowly pulling out of Saraya "Take a break Saraya im going to Miku I'll be back once you catch your breath." Leaning down and giving her a deep kiss not making it last long for she was out of breath. Saraya not able to protest just laid there and waited trying her best to not drift off.

Takashi now turned to Miku who was still fingering her womanhood and rubbing her breasts "Takashi help I can't . . . Stop playing with myself" she blurted out between breaths.

"well I can help with that" Takashi said as he took her hands and took them off her parts and leaned down giving her a kiss on the lips, Miku surprise caught on quickly and put her tongue into Takashi's mouth as they battled for dominance which of course Takashi won.

Takashi positioned Miku Doggy style as he positioned himself behind her. "Miku is it alright if I do this? Is it your first?" he asked before he entered her.

"Yes you can Takashi, and no it's not my first far from it so please be rough if you want." She said as she raised her rear end higher for Takashi.

When she finished her sentence Takashi responded by ramming his full length into Miku and not pausing for her to adjust he just kept on fucking twice as fast as he went with Saraya but still slowly picked up the pace.

By the sudden penetration Miku just gasped and clenched the covers of the bed tightly as Takashi went rough on her, she loved it the force he was using on her made her cum almost immediately as he entered her.

Takashi was now Fucking Miku for over thirty minutes and she was now blurting out nonsense about past lovers and how Takashi didn't compare to any of them in length, stamina, and force. This motivated Takashi more as he picked up more speed and pulled out a bit more and rammed himself back inside of her with a satisfying smacking of flesh every time and more often as the past minute, closing his eyes he started to feel something coming . . . he was going to ejaculate but he knew it would still take a while as he kept pounding Miku's pussy.

Takashi then pulled out to far and exited Miku's pussy but he didn't notice so he went back in for a thrust which went into Miku's ass making her Yelp out in pain as he entered with a lot of force.

Takashi then stopped and looked at what he had done he saw that he accidently put his dick into Miku's ass and it was way tighter than her pussy. "Miku im sorry wrong hole ill just put it ba-" Takashi sputtered out until he was cut off.

"No . . . No one has ever done it with me in the ass before and it feels good please don't stop keep going Takashi!" Miku shouted out between ragged breaths. Which became heavier as Takashi began to pound her ass but slower and gentler.

Takashi kept on Fucking Miku for another Ten minutes for a total of Forty without him ejaculating soon which was about to change soon as he felt it building up in his gut. "MIKU im going to cum soon im going to pull out." He said but before he could pull out Miku responded to him.

"Don't pull out please creampie my ass its safe that way as well fill me up please!" she called out to him. To which he hesitantly agreed to. After a few minutes Takashi blew his load into Miku overflowing her asshole, to which Takashi pulled out and flipped her on her back before any reached her womanhood, the rest of his load landing on her tits and face to which she picked up some with a finger and licked it.

"Takashi you taste good so sticky." she said as she went for more.

The rest of the night went from him switching from Miku and Saraya for three hours until they heard sirens which stopped at the house which most of the party bailed while Takashi helped Miku and Saraya get dressed. He carried them Saraya hanging onto his back supported by his right arm and Miku In his left arm in a one armed bridal carry as he ran to his apartment with Bruno at his six after calling him.

* * *

**well here is this chapter pardon the long wait as always review till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is basicly a short filler chapter boring bla bla bla my bad and the end of the ark of months of sorrow like review and u know what to do jajaja**

**also idk if if i should leave it at this or make a new story that continues this. the zombie part of this story give it a new name and stuff cuz this story was just the past life the months of sorrow and tears of Takashi before the Zeds . . . review ur opinion kk **

**i dont own HOTD **

* * *

Saraya woke up from the sun shining on to her eyes. She slowly and groggily stretched in the double bed she was in, outstretching her arms until she hit the head board and her legs, not making it out of the bed.

She felt sore all over especial her lower region, remembering the night before sent a blush to her face. Sitting up on the bed she looked at her surroundings for the first time, she was on a single bed in what seemed to be a guest room because it was basic and bare peach colored walls and wooden accessories **(desk, dresser, night stand bla bla bla)**

Sitting upright on the bed she looked out at the sliding glass door of the room which led to a 6th floor balcony that had a great few of the surrounding area and the school in the far right corner. Instead she saw the door that probably led to the rest of the apartment. Looking down on herself she saw that she was wearing an overly large white T-shirt that went down to her mid thigh

Saraya then stood up off the bed only to fall immediately back onto the bed off balance and sore from her past night "This is going to be a pain" she said to herself as she tried again but slower and more cautiously.

She made it off the bed and did small baby steps to the door that was a few feet away, walking to the door felt like an eternity; she was so focused on walking to the door that she didn't hear the sound of struggle on the other side till she opened the door and saw what was causing it making her freeze in her tracks.

She saw Takashi covered in scratches and torn up cloths swipe off and toss away a huge dog that was clamped on his right arm blood coming out of the wound not noticing it closing up, the dog landed on a nearby couch and rushed/ jumped back at takashi who was checking out his wounded arm. Noticing the dog too late to block or dodge the lunging dog, he just stood there as this huge German Shepard brought its fangs down around and into Takashi's neck bringing him down to the ground in a heap.

With that Saraya screamed loudly in fear falling to the floor and pushing herself backwards till she hit the wall, she was in staring at his body in shock and horror as she saw the man she cared deeply of be 'killed' before her eyes by a dog that was now looking at her with the tips of its fangs wet with Takashi's bright red blood flashing at her.

She was about to turn around and scream again if it weren't for Miku who just woke up as well come out of the door opposite of hers. "Come on Saraya don't be a bitch and let one person sleep we both know what we had last nigh-"she didn't finish as she saw what Saraya was staring at on the ground.

Taking a step back she saw a massive dog standing over Takashi its fangs cover in blood which seemed to originate from his neck, covering her mouth she stifled a gag and a scream as the dog was watching them growling and fangs flashing standing over Takashi in a 'ready to pounce at any moment' stance .

At that moment Takashi leapt off the ground and pinned the dog on the wall making it yelp out in shock. Startling both of the girls because they thought he was dead

Takashi with one arm held the dog against the wall as it just held their and began to lick Takashi's arm whimpering slightly. "Did you have to be so rough Bruno? Dam you almost had me there to." Takashi spoke rubbing his neck and releasing the dog from his pinning letting it drop to the floor.

The dog the landed on all fours and turned towards the girls no longer crazed or growling just a look of curiosity which also looked threatening for its scar it had on it eye.

"B-but how are you still alive it bit you . . . on your neck . . . the blood' Saraya spoke as she curled into a ball on the floor.

Miku was different she was shocked and scared out of her mind but she had some more control "Takashi . . . the dog bit you in the neck how come you aren't bleeding profoundly or dead?" she asked her hand on her mouth and shaking lightly.

Takashi just walked into the kitchen taking his shirt off and pants tossing them into the trash followed by Bruno. "That's because Bruno is military trained he knows when to make it lethal and non-lethal." Facing Bruno "Don't you boy" rubbing him under the chin.

"We were just wrestling and he took it too far" he said as he opened a cabinet bringing out a blue small tube with a silver top and mini wheel, walking back out of the kitchen to Saraya.

When he stopped moving when he was kneeling in front of Saraya's curled up form, moving strands out of hair out of her face he slowly moved her arms of the way making her look at him, when they both made eye contact and stayed that way Takashi moved the object which Miku now identified as a lighter.

Takashi put it in front of her face and started the flame by moving his thumb downwards on the wheel sparking and starting the bright orange flame in front of them. After holding it in front of her he spoke "did you calm down? im ok you see Bruno is a trained dog by the American military and a veteran he would kill me unless he learned how to open the fridge and keep it stocked" causing a slight giggle to pass through the trio which the girls stop when they heard Bruno bark in agreement.

"Calm down Bruno is harmless once your on his good side" Takashi said as he patted bruno who came up next to him "Dont worry he wont bite you can pet him" Takashi said petting Bruno as he came up to his side.

After the girls began to get comfortable on the couch Bruno in the middle being petted by both of them, he went to the kitchen "How do you girls like your eggs?" He asked them after opening the fridge taking out a carton of a dozen eggs.

"I like mine scrabbled" Miku and Saraya said at the same time, both of them looking at each other in annoyance which was cut short as Bruno jumped out of the couch and walked up to the freezer part of the fridge and barked at it.

"Ok Scrabbled it is, Bruno. . . I can't hide anything from your nose can I?" Takashi said in a voice of surrender turning on the stove as he went to open the freezer and pulled out a frozen piece of raw steak making Bruno bark with anticipation.

"Let me defrost it first then you mutt." He said when Bruno stood on two legs putting his front paws on his stomach, Takashi walked over to the sink with the frozen steak in his left hand which still had reddish ice covering it, once over the sink he crushed the steak in one squeeze taking off the ice and tenderizing it at the same time.

He then let it sit in the sink with hot water running over it as he cleaned his hands and took a pan out of a cabinet and put it on the stove that was already glowing red from heat, taking out a couple of eggs he put cracked the shells dropped the yok in the pan and started to cook eggs for them.

Once he finished Miku's and Saraya's eggs he put them on the counter for them to eat along with toast and orange juice. Once he set them up he finished Bruno's raw steak's defrosting, putting it into the microwave he heated it up and tossed it to Bruno who caught it midair when he was done.

**"I** put your cloths in the wash it should be finished by the time you are done eating." Takashi said after a mouthful of toast.

"Thank you Takashi I'll be seeing you around school then tomorrow! I had a great one night stand unless y-you want to go further with it if you liked what you saw." Miku said, In her newly washed cloths that she had the night before kissing Takashi on the lips and teasing him seductively.

"Thanks for the offer, hope you enjoyed you stay and meal because it was a one-time deal next time you'll be paying rent!" Takashi said as he walked Miku out of his apartment building and into a taxi he called up.

Waving her off, he then walked back into the apartment and up to the 6th floor. As he walked in the blushed and looked away as he saw that Saraya was stripping off the cloths she had borrowed from him and put on her own.

"Takashi why are you blushing? you saw this and more last night." Saraya said to him teasingly as she walked up to him and claimed his lips.

After a couple of moments she pulled back "Hope we could do 'that' again Takashi. See you around school." She said walking off and into the elevator out of the apartment building and into a waiting taxi.

'So Tak-hi want to tell me what a night you had?' he head Bruno say to him converted from his howl.

"oh shut up that's my special moment you don't see me asking what female dogs you humped" Takashi retaliated making Bruno roll on the ground laughing

"Let's go for a run?" Takashi asked when Bruno calmed down.

'sure Tak-hi ill beat your two legged ass this time fool' Bruno spoke rushing to the elevator with Takashi behind him in a set of work out cloths and his iPod to help block out the other voices he heard outside tapping on his heavy rock station on Pandora.

* * *

**(3 weeks later)**

The same underground research facility under japan that made the substance that changed Takashi.

"Doc we have a HUGE PROBLEM" Said a female scientist with the name tag Mrs. Igou on it.

The same old man called Doc "That's what my last assistant said and it wasn't so bad and she got replaced choose your words wisely!" Shout the old man making the silver haired lady take a step back in fear.

"Sir the infected volunteers we send to . . . "Flipping through a chart. "America, Greenland, Iceland Russia, China, South America, and a recent transport of here Tokyo to our sister laboratory were compromised . . . The security measures were not met by the guards and the Infected escaped crashing planes, Overrunning boats making them dock on beaches and convoys were disrupted we even have breaches here. Sir we have a pandemic about to go down the virus is spreading rapidly we should warn the public!" The silver haired woman shouted clutching the chart to her large breasts.

"BITCH" Doc said slapping the woman across the face sending her reeling in shock into the wall behind her "Do you know what would happen to this company if we let them know we were the cause of this! Word of this must not reach the public let it develop on its own while we find the cure and are heros for making it not he criminals of causing the FUCKING END OF HUMANITY!" Doc shouted pulling out a gun shooting her in the head.

Drawing the attention of infected especially one which had a nametag of Mr. Igou who was previously munching on a security guard.

* * *

**(At the same time 3 weeks later of when Takashi cooked for Miku and Saraya) **

**-With Elizabeth.**

Elizabeth with her Dora styled blonde hair cut was reading a report on her desk while Takashi sat on the guest seat opposite of her.

Taking a sip of whiskey ice clinking on the crystal clear glass, which one of her two guards that were flanking her sides had poured for her?

Placing her drink down onto a white napkin. "Takashi you have only been with us for about a month now? You have completed over fifteen high risk operations, over fifty confirmed target kills very few unnecessary people killed, newest most wanted by the police, even the Detective want you dead or alive, not even the police has a visual match on you even thou you don't were a mask. Impressive is all I have to say I was right to keep you, But you need a break go home, hang out with friends. Walk your dog or dive around town with him in your new car. Don't just go to the gun range, clean your guns, or stay home alone. Go to events with friends be a normal teen live your life this is just your night job I don't want to steal anything from you Takashi . . . You're like a grandson to me." Elizabeth said to Takashi.

"Thank you for your praise Elizabeth Im only doing what im told, Thank you for the Mustang GT 2014 model I always wanted one, but I can't have a 'normal teen life' any more I lost to much and do different things from the 'normal' teen." Takashi said coldly at the end. Slowly standing up and bowing to Elizabeth.

With a sigh "Fine Takashi don't over work yourself but you are on leave for the rest of this week! You may go now you got school tomorrow." Waving him off sipping her drink again.

* * *

**afain review ****if you want me to continue on this story or make a new one thats the zombie part of this one you have till next week or two weeks after this is posted kk depend on how fast i write the zombie part of the new story. but im leaning to making another story and making it the Zombie part of this one.**


End file.
